


праздники живут для чудес

by adorkable



Category: RocknRolla (2008), Snatch. (2000), The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Том начал паниковать за неделю до Рождества. У Рэя времени на панику не осталось — дел было по горло.
Relationships: Archy (Rocknrolla)/Original Female Character(s), Coach/Raymond Smith, Turkish (Snatch)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	праздники живут для чудес

**Author's Note:**

> этот фик я написала для своей мини-ко (мини - это шутка про рост, конечно же), а ещё для всех, кто поддерживал меня в этом году (даже если они не в фандоме).  
> спасибо вам за то, что вы рядом. не буду перечислять по никам (и по высоте). всех целую и виртуально обнимаю, не болейте и пусть у вас всегда найдётся повод улыбнуться. 
> 
> и спасибо моей замечательной жене за то, что нашла время отбетить. мы обе рабочие лошадки, так что если увидите косяки, то нам жаль!
> 
> этот тяжёлый год подходит к концу, хочется верить, что следующий будет легче, но реалист во мне побеждает.  
> так что сосредоточимся на хорошем, на позитивном, пусть даже это всё фикшн.

_— Она смотрела на тебя?  
— Нет... Но ведь в фильмах всё всегда случается в самом конце...  
«Реальная любовь»_

— Рождественские праздники должны способствовать укреплению внутрисемейных отношений, — бубнил Том.

Последние полчаса он расхаживал по гостиной и каждые минут пять — по подсчётам Рэя — чего-то касался. Спрашивать пока не стоило, вероятно, Том не испытывал восторг от будущего Рождества в компании семьи. Как и сам Рэй. Как и их родители. И несчастная прислуга, хотя ей-то вообще некуда деться.  
И так каждый год.

— Рекламы насмотрелся? — спросил Рэй, пока отправлял сообщение.  
— Нет, — Том остановился и покружился на месте, выбирая следующую цель, — или да? Почему мне везде попадаются включённые телики?  
— У меня не попадаются.  
— Да у тебя даже дома вечно царство тьмы и покоя, — первым делом, после того как Том пришёл, он врубил свет везде на первом этаже, даже в туалете. — Загробное немного.

Хорошо, что Том не знал про Аслана, некогда лежавшего в морозилке. Очень хорошо.

— Да-а, — протянул Том недовольно, капризно даже, — везде эта проклятая реклама. Все счастливые, улыбающиеся, ни у кого не торчит нож из спины и снег таинственным образом аккуратно лежит по сугробам. Они в курсе, что снегопад два года назад парализовал город на месяц? Люди предпочитали мёрзнуть дома и даже не пытаться запечатлеть сезон, дополненный огнями гирлянд. Где реальность, а?  
— Ты ехать не хочешь? 

Том ткнул вазу, та покачнулась и встала на место. Всё это время Рэй смотрел на вазу, а Том на Рэя.

— Не хочу. Давай, скажи мне, какой я плохой ребёнок, сколько сил и средств родители потратили на меня и мою успешную жизнь и я мог бы постараться пережить несколько дней в году.  
— Ты сам всё сказал, — и Рэй так не думал. Его встречи с родителями утомляли. Те никогда не слушали, что говорили дети, полностью сосредоточившись на собственных проблемах.  
— Какой кошмар, Рэй, ещё целая неделя, а я уже не в состоянии.  
— Не в состоянии что?  
— Утихомирить себя, ты же знаешь, — Том приложил ладонь к лицу и потёр кожу с остервенением невыспавшегося человека. — О господи, а таблетки бы лучше не мешать с алкоголем. И как я выдержу там трезвый?

Знакомый мотив, Рэй усмехнулся, наклонил голову. Он ждал.

— Ты должен дать мне успокоительное.  
— Кошачью мяту?  
— Успокоительное.

Ладно, так они могли продолжать до бесконечности.

— Перед поездкой получишь, — пообещал.  
— Перед? А всю эту неделю я что буду делать?  
— Что угодно? Спи, гуляй, напиши новую статью, перепиши те три, которые ты так и не сдал из-за своего неубиваемого перфекционизма, — Том фыркнул, Рэй продолжил, — потрахайся, в конце концов. И постарайся не думать об этом.  
— Сам постарайся, — поддразнил Том, засранец прекрасно понимал, что заразил странным беспокойством и Рэя, как только переступил порог и напомнил, что до Рождества осталась неделя.

«Ты готов, братишка? Будет отвратительно, с наступающим!»

— Я справлюсь, — у Рэя было до жопы дел: не конкретно сегодня, но вплоть до Рождества.  
— Лишь я знаю, что ты весь такой спокойный снаружи, но внутри это не так?  
— Да, и чем меньше людей будут в курсе, тем лучше.  
— Родители за почти сорок лет так и не поняли.  
— Том, — Рэй снял очки и устало коснулся переносицы, — им просто нет дела. И всё.

В ответ Том бухнулся на стул, тот скрипнул.

— Может, притащить с собой кого-то? Отвлечь их внимание.  
— Предупреждать будешь?  
— Нет, обойдутся, это факт: я приду не один. И ты давай тоже, а? У тебя же полно подружек и дружков.  
— То есть я должен заставить кого-то из них страдать вместе с нами в Рождество?  
— Да, охуенная идея. Травмирующий опыт объединяет.  
— Я уже слышал нечто подобное.  
— Рождество — очень специфичный праздник, между прочим: под конец года счёты с жизнью сводит большее количество людей, чем в остальные месяцы.

Вот это звучало достаточно тревожно. И выражение лица Рэя отлично передало его мысли.

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, это лишь очередной пиздец на горизонте событий.  
— Вдруг, не будет так плохо? — Рэй постарался вселить в него надежду.  
— С чего бы? Они хоть и становятся старше, но почему-то не хорошеют, как вино.  
— Зато мы хорошеем, — Рэй улыбнулся, он сказал правду, действительно так считал.

Комплимент ускользнул от Тома, не попал к нему, не пробился через щит беспокойства.

— Я уже думаю, кого притащить, — Том пожевал себе губу, помог пальцами. Никуда не ушедшая привычка из детства. Спасибо, что перестал маячить туда-сюда.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Ну конечно серьёзно, я может притащу с собой целую банду, рассажу их за тот огромный стол. Так, чтобы не было похоже, словно мы в фильме у Бёртона и уже в другом царстве. Больше народа — быстрее пролетит время.  
— О да, фантастика, — Рэй вспомнил Карапузов, эта компания точно могла скрасить любой праздник. Сначала скрасить, а потом попытаться спиздить все до последней декорации.  
— Есть пара вариантов, надо звонить. Как думаешь, честно всё вывалить или сказать что-то вроде «я всегда чувствовал между нами особенную связь, не хочешь проверить её прочность в компании моих родителей»? — Том откинул голову на спинку стула.  
— Скажи честно.  
— Есть риск, что никто не согласится.  
— Есть риск, что ты заебёшь меня вопросами и я свалю из собственного дома раньше времени, — предупредил Рэй. И посмотрел на часы, почти три. У него ещё был час, если этот час обещал вылиться в непрерывное обсуждение события, не требовавшего такого внимания, то Рэй предпочёл бы ретироваться.  
— Ладно, — быстро согласился Том, по одному тону понимая, что Рэй не шутил. Хотя Том бы тут не потерялся и не растерялся. И свет бы точно не стал выключать, даже перед уходом.  
— Закончил?  
— Нет, мысленно я продолжаю с тобой говорить, правда, ты даже в моей фантазии хуёво отвечаешь.  
— Не в соответствии с твоим состоянием?  
— Да, никакой поддержки и опоры.  
— Моя поддержка и опора это отсутствие билета на самолёт куда подальше на Рождество.  
— Вау, спасибо, теперь я ощущаю по всему телу тепло от такого проявления братской любви.

Или было лучше, когда Том ходил? Так он хотя бы не выговаривал такие длинные предложения. И угрожал вазе и прочим элементам декора.  
Нет, здесь не было лучшего варианта, лишь одинаково паршивые.

— Ты голоден?  
— Нет, — Том достал телефон и отправил несколько сообщений.

В этот же момент и Рэю пришли смс-ответы. Всё было нормально, пусть он всегда готовился к худшему. Он и его нервный тик за компанию.

— Хочешь, я включу телевизор и мы будем смотреть противную рождественскую рекламу вместе?

Том помолчал, убрал телефон, взглянул на Рэя, встал и вошёл в кухонную зону.

— А попкорн у тебя есть?  
— Допустим, — Рэй точно помнил, что в прошлый раз обновлял эту категорию продуктов примерно месяц назад. И обновлял её каждый раз для Тома.  
— И им можно швыряться в экран?  
— Швыряйся себе в рот, — Рэй гипнотизировал брата.  
— Ныть можно?  
— С набитым ртом? Пожалуйста.

Брат упёрся локтями в столешницу и улыбнулся, потёр шрам на щеке и кивнул.

— Ладно, да, я согласен на такую пытку тебя.  
— Пытку?  
— Поверь, тебе эта реклама будет нравиться ещё меньше моего.

Рэй согнул губы в улыбке-наоборот, вроде бы соглашаясь, но всё же не веря до конца. 

— Давай скорее.  
— Сладкий, солёный?  
— Карамельный? — глаза у Тома заблестели. Конечно, он любил то, от чего могло начать сводить зубы даже у человека, который на них не жаловался.  
— Карамельный, — согласился Рэй.

Через пять минут уже они обсуждали самую идиотскую рекламу. То есть, всю. До Рождества оставалась неделя.

***

— Ничего, потом ты вернёшься в город и всё встанет на свои места.  
— Ага, — слабо поддакнул Рэй.

Турецкий суетился. Бегал по квартире и собирал вещи: все дверцы шкафов оказались открыты, ящики торчали, как лишние языки, по полу Рэй шёл, как по минному полю.

— Тебе нужна квартира побольше, — высказал своё предположение Рэй.  
— Нет, мне нужно поменьше хлама. Особенно, если я весь этот хлам никогда не могу найти, когда он так нужен.  
— Могу заказать тебе клининг.

Турецкий остановился — в левой руке связка галстуков из прошлой эпохи, в правой фигурка писающего мальчика. Идеальный комплект, Рэй навёл на друга телефон и сделал фотку. После этого Турецкий отмер.

— Какой клининг, Рэй? Мне лучше сжечь здесь всё.  
— Но не документы.  
— Ладно, не их. И про сжечь я поторопился, но ты понимаешь, — с трагичным лицом Турецкий подошёл к одной из ещё не успевших заполниться коробок и положил туда галстуки, а на них кинул фигурку, особо не заботясь о её сохранности. — И если ты рассчитываешь, что это хороший подарок на праздник, то, будь добр, иди на хер.  
— Ты так и не сказал, что хочешь, — напомнил Рэй.

Ему стало жарко, он понял, что не разделся. Пришлось встать. Размотать шарф и снять пальто. Да, так лучше.

— Я ещё думаю.  
— Помни, что в праздники достать желанное становится проблематично.  
— Рэймонд Смит справится с любым пожеланием, — промямлил Турецкий явно пытаясь изобразить Майкла, тот произнёс эту нелепицу четыре года назад, Рэй о ней уже забыл, а Турецкий всё никак не мог. Не хотел. Честь его друга подобным оказалась задета, что было в некотором роде мило.  
— Так в чём дело? Ты решил судорожно отдать половину нажитого?  
— Нажитого?! — вскрикнул Турецкий, в этот раз он показывал Рэю пособие о том, как бросить курить и фигурку ежа в фартуке. — Когда это я покупал такое?  
— Тебе пора перестать делать так много полезных вещей для других, — Рэй покосился на три уже заполненные коробки. Что могло лежать там? Сокровища для любого ребёнка. Кошмар для взрослых, которые пугались барахолок больше, чем вшей.  
— Это в моей натуре. Считай, как я перешёл на кондитерские изделия, моя жизнь стала сахарной.

Ага, помнил Рэй эту жизнь до периода сахарности: тяжко было всем, Турецкому особенно, пусть он и не страдал вслух. А если и страдал, то лишь основательно напившись.

— Тогда тебе пора перестать принимать подарки, бери лучше деньги или не бери ничего.  
— Офигительный совет, я, пожалуй, запомню его, закажу постер и повешу везде — в кафе, на складе, у пары поставщиков и у себя на двери.  
— На лоб не забудь добавить, — Рэй пнул мячик, который так удачно лежал на полу возле дивана. Диван с последнего раза стал ещё неудобней. — Кто у тебя опять тут спал?  
— А? Да знакомый, поссорился с женой.  
— Отели запретили?  
— Он посчитал, что оно того не стоит.  
— Теперь твой диван не стоит того, чтобы сидеть на нём.  
— Вот и подари мне диван, — огрызнулся Турецкий, продолжая вытаскивать из отделений шкафа вещи. Какие-то из них он сразу кидал на пол, видимо, так отмечая, что им должно остаться в пределах квартиры.  
— Это… — Рэй подумал пару секунд, — окончательный выбор?  
— Да-да, помолчи немного.

В руках Турецкий держал какую-то ленточку и игрушку для собак. Во взгляде застыла тоска, Рэй уже собирался как-то разбавить атмосферу, а Турецкий сорвался с места и ушёл на кухню, где хлопнул крышкой мусорного ведра. И следом ещё раз.  
Он вернулся и растянул губы в улыбке.

— Чего-то я заебался, если честно.  
— Да я бы тоже заебался, это же плоггинг чистой воды.  
— Плоггинг? Мне стоит спрашивать, что это такое или я обойдусь без подобных знаний? — он достал скотч и начал обматывать им коробки.  
— Обойдёшься. Если не забудешь, то сможешь узнать сам.

Теперь Рэй смотрел на то, как друг корячится.

— Давай помогу, — он подошёл и помог аккуратно поднять коробку, предпочитая не наклонять её. Кто знал, что туда успел набросать Турецкий. Коробка оказалась тяжелее, чем Рэй думал. — Что там?  
— Книжки.  
— Не говори, что ты запихнул их все в одну коробку.  
— Нет, — Турецкий почесал нос и усмехнулся, — я слишком много переезжал, чтобы продолжать допускать ошибку новичка. — Тебе что-то из этого нужно?  
— Ты сам как думаешь?  
— Тогда не задавай лишних вопросов. Если хочешь посмотреть, что там, то посмотри, если нет, то быстрее закончим, если не будем болтать.

Отвлечь Турецкого можно было от чего угодно именно разговором, особенно таким, где обеим сторонам (или более) требовалось принимать активное участие. Споры с Турецким Рэй обожал. 

— Я пока ещё не в таком положении.  
— Забавно, что ты сказал «пока» в эту волшебную пору, смотри аккуратнее, Рэй, случиться может что угодно.  
— Что? Меня собьёт Санта? Его олени перебьют мне кости?  
— Нет, давай без подобной чернухи, ты понял, о чём я.  
— Только не начинай про материальность мыслей.  
— А чего мыслей? — они уже заканчивали заклеивать третью коробку. — Ты вслух сказал, это опасней, чем может показаться.  
— Тогда я желаю своему лучшему другу в будущем году перестать накапливать ненужный хлам.

Турецкий наступил ему на ботинок своим и нажал, Рэй зашипел.

— Больно тебе? Хорошо. Молчи и помогай.

Запакованными оказались все пять коробок.

— Дальше что? Куда ты собрался их тащить?  
— Будь у меня больше времени, я бы даже самолично занялся продажей их содержимого.

Очередное воспоминание из прошлого — там точно всё шло плохо с продажей, с продажей всякой пали. Рэя, правда, изрядно удивляла бескостность языка Турецкого, способного впарить что угодно и кому угодно. Даже если у человека уже было что-то подобное дома.  
Плохо шло, в итоге, не с самой продажей, а с тем, чтобы вовремя свалить от полицейских. И не растерять весь товар в панике и попыхах. 

— Времени нет, заказы валятся не хуже, чем снег два года назад, — дался им этот снегопад, Рэй, если бы Том и Турецкий не вспоминали, никогда бы не воскресил в собственной памяти события прошлого. То был неплохой месяц, даже с учётом проблемы движения внутри города. — Отвезу в одно место, там разберутся.  
— Ты как Санта, но наоборот.  
— Почему наоборот? — Турецкий подхватил одну коробку и поставил её к входной двери.  
— Потому что Санта дарит новое.  
— Это уже не моя проблема.

Рэй тоже взял коробку, посмотрел в сторону дивана, на котором осталась одежда, Турецкий это заметил.

— Поедешь со мной?  
— У меня есть время, но мне нужен кофе.  
— Заедем ко мне по дороге, не сильно собьёмся с маршрута.  
— Тогда мне стоит одеться.

Пока Рэй заматывался в шарф, он посмотрел на габариты дивана, прикинул, какой бы мог встать сюда. И подумал о том, что лучше взять раскладной, который не начал бы через год использования становиться словно земля после дождя.

— Готов?

Рэй повернулся и не смог сдержать смех — на голове у Турецкого был настоящий рождественский колпак. 

— Второго нет?  
— Нет, ты бы не надел, — Турецкий покрутил головой, так, чтобы стало слышно ещё и бубенчик, запрятанный в помпоне. — Но у меня есть шарф, хочешь?

У Рэя новогоднего настроения не наблюдалось. Уже много лет, праздник в какой-то момент перестал приносить ощущение... лёгкости?  
Глядя на довольного эффектом Турецкого, захотелось поддаться.

— Да, давай, — он начал стаскивать с себя шарф.

Взамен Турецкий достал новый (сорвал при Рэе бирку) — со снеговиками и гирляндой. На гирлянде были вшиты блестящие нитки, так что всё казалось настоящим.

— Тебе идёт, — Турецкий отпер дверь.  
— Ещё немного, и я начну ощущать себя помощником Санты.  
— Ростом не вышел, — у руках у Рэя появилась коробка. — Давай, два раза туда-обратно и мы можем ехать.

По дороге Турецкий заехал к своему кафе, Рэй остался сидеть в машине и слушать приглушённую музыку. Тоже что-то рождественское.  
Стук в стекло отвлёк Рэя от попытки угадать исполнителя. Турецкий стоял с кофе и зажатым в зубах бумажным пакетом, Рэй забрал всё через открытое окно.

— Это что?  
— Пончики с новыми вкусами, пока берут неохотно. Мне нравится, а ты ещё не пробовал.

Рэй устроил оба стаканчика в подстаканники и открыл пакет. Пахло…

— С чем?  
— Ореховый крем. Раздумываю, не добавить ли топпинг? Могут же не брать из-за того, что скучно выглядит.

Рэй откусил от пончика, пожевал, подумал.

— Они какие-то несладкие? Как это возможно?  
— Ешь дальше, это первое обманчивое впечатление.

Действительно, ближе к середине Рэй почувствовал, что стало слаще, понадеялся, что уж кофе Турецкий ему притащил без сахара, и угадал.  
Поток машин двигался медленно, половина города решила, что пора прокатиться.

— Что делаешь в Рождество? — спросил Рэй и заглянул в пакет, там лежало ещё несколько разных пончиков. Отчаянно хотелось эклеров.  
— Поеду к сестре, они там затеяли ремонт и уже многое переделали. Меня вроде как ждёт отдельная гостевая.  
— Подарки?  
— Ох, нет ещё ничего не купил, а-а, — с ужасом протянул Турецкий. — Я бы купил больше времени.  
— Да, я бы тоже, — согласился Рэй.  
— Ладно, это надо заесть, сегодня у меня уже было достаточно стресса, — взмахнув рукой, Турецкий нацелился на пакет, продолжая смотреть на дорогу. Рэй раскрыл бумагу и помог.

Помог ещё и тем, что умолчал про бедлам, оставшийся в квартире, это вторая и запоздалая волна стресса. А так, кто знал, может, Турецкий бы собрал ещё пару коробок.

— А у вас как обычно? Будешь сверлить взглядом Тома и тихо напиваться, пока отец и мать предпочтут полное игнорирование вас?  
— Да, типа того, — Рэй взял ещё пончик. — Том уже не в восторге.  
— Уже? Ещё неделя, — Турецкий внимательно разглядывал работавшие магазины, пока светофор не загорелся зелёным. — Как-то рановато он в этом году.

В прошлом Том действительно начал переживать и беситься всего за два дня. У Рэя не осталось времени, Том окунулся в работу и в следующий раз уже констатировал факт — родители их не любили, не ценили. И зачем нужно каждое Рождество тащиться к ним в поместье?  
У Тома с детства были только мурашки от огромной площади, исследовать которую не позволяли родители, дяди с тётями, прислуга, а порой и сам Рэй. Рэй, в отличии от остальных родственников и наёмных работников, запрещал Тому всё это ради его собственного блага. Шрам на щеке всё же остался, тут Рэй проглядел сильно, как и со шрамом на брови.  
Том всё это забыл, а Рэй помнил, и ему визиты к родителям не доставляли никакого удовольствия. И без разницы — замечали они, что сыновья решили приехать, или нет.

— Подозреваю, что у него работы значительно меньше, чем у нас с тобой.  
— Тогда поздравляю, ха, мы настоящие взрослые люди. Могу ещё отдельно заметить, что благодаря мне, мы не такие хмурые и унылые.

Помпон задребезжал одобрительно, Рэй посмотрел на торчавший шарф, о котором успел забыть, тот оказался на редкость мягким и приятным.

— Всё будет нормально, каждый год он переживает и накручивает себя. И так же в другие праздники. Мне кажется или он спокоен только в их годовщину?  
— Ага, — Том и правда проявлял меньше всего энергии и максимум спокойствия в этот удивительный праздник, если его можно так назвать. — Причина этому — его тайная надежда, что они наконец-то объявят о разрыве и откажутся от нас в качестве наследников.  
— Какие… Масштабные фантазии.  
— Ты же его знаешь.  
— Да. Порой у меня ощущение, что я ваш третий потерянный брат.

Втроём они с Турецким и Томом попадали в достаточное количество неприятностей, чтобы можно было Турецкого назвать братом, пусть и не кровным.

— Тогда поехали с нами.  
— Нет, нет, — он выставил палец, как какой-то папаша, недовольным ребёнком, — даже не думай уломать меня. Я понимаю, что всё, что рассказывает Том — перебор, а всё, чем делишься ты — недобор, но даже после решения этого уравнения по фактам, я буду держаться от ваших родителей подальше.  
— В тебе пропал дух авантюризма, — вздохнул Рэй.  
— Во мне ничего не пропало, оно настаивается и ждёт своей очереди. 

За разговорами они подъехали к церкви, у которой нестройной очередью толпился народ.

— Так, погоди, нужна парковка, парковка, — Рэй достал телефон и посмотрел, где ближайшая. — Давай-ка я оставлю тебя и коробки здесь, а сам скоро вернусь?  
— Звучит, как самый грустный развод в истории человечества, — с этими словами Рэй вышел на улицу.  
— Я быстро! — пообещал Турецкий, пока они доставали коробки.

Люди шумели, смеялись, кто-то плакал, Рэй слышал неподалёку хор, и был уверен, что раздавался он не из церкви.  
Через десять минут и одну сигарету Турецкий вернулся, по улице он почти бежал. Некстати Рэй вспомнил про коров и колокольчики у них на шее.

— Так, это внутрь.

Они кое-как протиснулись через очередь, Рэй тащил две коробки, а Турецкий три и шёл позади, ничего не видя.

— Добрый день, вы с пожертвованиями? — спросила их девушка в скромном костюме эльфа. То ли церковь была интересной, то ли настроение праздника меняло представление о мире.  
— Да, — прокряхтел Турецкий.  
— Проходите внутрь, там ещё есть свободные столы.

В церкви Рэя окутало тепло. Люди уже не так шумели, пахло глинтвейном и горячей едой.

— Что за пожертвования? — он двинулся к столу.

Турецкий ответил лишь когда избавился от коробок.

— Погорельцам.  
— Что?  
— Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но недавно в соседнем районе сгорел дом, трое пострадавших, пятеро не смогли выбраться. Сейчас им предоставили временное жильё, а это всё акция для поддержания духа. Люди отдают вещи, которые им больше не нужны, — Турецкий показал на занятые столы, Рэй заметил, как ближе к алтарю настоящей баррикадой составили стулья, до того те видимо занимали весь зал.  
— И как ты об этом услышал?  
— Пока был в кафе, сидел и просматривал варианты меню на январь, за соседним столиком болтали две девчонки, одна из них не могла дождаться этого дня.  
— Дня?  
— Или дней, я не знаю, Рэй, мы с тобой сейчас всё распакуем, — на этом Турецкий достал ключи и начал вскрывать скотч на коробке. — Немного разложим и тихо отсюда сольёмся.  
— Ты же говорил, что разбираться будут другие?  
— Я приукрасил действительность, мне хочется отдать вещи кому-то, пусть забирают, для этого не обязательно общаться со мной.

Рэй хмыкнул и помог открыть коробки. После этого они разложили на столе достаточно вещей, а часть пока не трогали.

— Как я выгляжу? — спросил Турецкий, встав по другую сторону стола.  
— Как продавец, не вызывающий доверия.  
— Зараза, — дзынькнул шапкой Турецкий и улыбнулся кому-то. К столику нерешительно подходила семья и смотрела не на вещи, а на Рэя. Ну да, тот точно не выглядел как погорелец.  
— Я чувствую запах глинтвейна, — сказал Турецкий и поднял брови.  
— Понял, — Рэй свалил подальше, чтобы не мешать.

Целый мини-парад эльфов кормил людей. Внутри церковь оказалась больше за счёт своей формы, напоминая о тортах, так что все желающие могли спокойно уместиться. Многие предпочитали взять еду и выйти на улицу, чтобы не мешать или не испачкать кого-то.

— Решили не помогать? — спросила та самая эльфийка, которая встретила их.  
— Он меня прогнал, — Рэй принял стакан с глинтвейном.  
— Безалкогольный, — предупредила девушка. Она говорила с акцентом и внимательно смотрела на Рэя.  
— Да, пожалуй, сейчас лучше не повышать градус, — кто знал, вдруг, люди могли выпить и начать драться за какую-то вещицу. — Можно ещё один?

Она налила второй.

— Останетесь? — теперь Рэй заметил, что девушка перевела внимание на Турецкого и сам посмотрел, что там происходило.

Тот показывал игрушку — заводного слона, у которого, если покрутить хвостик, начинали двигаться ноги.

— Я нет, а вот он, пожалуй, ещё какое-то время здесь пробудет.

Подойдя к столу как раз вовремя, чтобы не столкнуться с кем-то, Рэй всучил Турецкому стаканчик.  
После одного глотка, Турецкий вновь поднял брови, теперь уже в возмущении.

— А где? — намекая на привкус алкоголя, которого не почувствовал.  
— Тебе отсюда ещё уезжать, — напомнил Рэй.  
— Мне? Э, нет, ты со мной.  
— Тебе показалось.

К столику подскочили две маленьких девчушки, куртки на которых точно были с чужого плеча.

— Это у вас классные игрушки? — шепеляво спросила одна из них.  
— Да, самые классные, — Турецкий куда-то отставил стакан и бегло посмотрел на Рэя.  
— За тобой следит эльф, — сказал Рэй, собираясь уходить.  
— Который? — Турецкий улыбался девчонкам, доставал из коробок игрушки и при этом выглядел заинтересованным в продолжении разговора.  
— Если пробудешь здесь достаточно долго, то узнаешь точно. У неё единственной музыкальные ботинки, это бесплатная подсказка.

Усмехнувшись, Турецкий махнул Рэю рукой, мол, проваливай уже, помощник. Рэй вышел на воздух и прикинул, куда ему стоило пойти и каким именно маршрутом.  
На экран начал падать снег, сбоку Рэя толкнули так, что глинтвейн вылился за пределы стакана, хорошо, что уже тёплый, а не горячий.

— Простите, — раздался смутно знакомый голос. Рэй посмотрел на парня, который мялся на месте и держал за руку пацанёнка лет десяти. — Я не з...

Это был один из Карапузов, Рэй не помнил их всех по именам.

— Мистер Смит, — тот дал понять, что узнал Рэя.  
— Да... — он нахмурился, ожидая подсказки.  
— Я Мэл, — тот потоптался на месте, ребёнок дёрнул его за рукав куртки. — Мы пришли, займи очередь, — он подпихнул его в плечо и показал на поредевшую толпу людей.  
— Пожар у тебя в доме? — спросил Рэй и засунул телефон в карман.  
— Нет, у подруги, она на смене. Не с кем было отвести сюда сына, а он страдает из-за своих наборов Лего. Я предупредил, конечно, что не стоит рассчитывать, что кто-то будет их отдавать просто так.  
— Но детская вера в чудо неудержима, — закончил за него Рэй.  
— Всё так, не буду вас задерживать.

Мэл обогнул его, чуть не врезался в какую-то парочку. Рэй допил глинтвейн и позвонил Турецкому.

— Мы ещё не успели расстаться, а ты... — начал он.  
— А Лего у тебя где-то было?  
— Лего? — раздался шум, Турецкий ковырялся в коробке. — Альфа Рекс, у которого не работает дисплей, считается?  
— Ещё бы, — Рэй перешёл дорогу, поняв, что уже не хотел выбирать, куда идти, — отложи его, к тебе ещё подойдёт пацан, которому это Лего, что тебе из прошлого новое пальто.

Которое Рэй когда-то и подарил, а Турецкий пытался не обложить его матом и поблагодарить одновременно.

— И как я его узнаю, у меня уже половины игрушек нет... — тяжёлый вздох. — Мне это нравится! Мне нужно домой, забрать ещё.  
— Оставь это на потом. Узнаешь по тому парню, который будет с ним, у него клетчатые спортивные штаны.  
— Неплохой ориентир. Ладно, я понял. Всё, прощай, у меня новые покупатели.  
— Это бесплатно! — скорее всего Турецкий его услышал, звонок уже завершился.

Кинув стакан в мусорку, Рэй свернул в проулок. Грязи там оказалось меньше, людей тоже: мимо прошла дама на высоких каблуках, которые не выглядели устойчивыми. Она разговаривала по телефону:

— Дорогая, нет, я ничего не успеваю! Шесть дней? Тебе только кажется, что это долго, пролетит и не заметишь.

Рэй вздохнул и закурил, ему следовало завернуть куда-то на обед, раз Турецкий слился.

***

— Омела будет? — первый вопрос, который задал некогда самый молчаливый бармен «Виктории».  
— Будешь с каждым посетителем целоваться? Не думаю, что эта лучшая идея.  
— Тогда зачем здесь этот крючок? — парень — Джо — показал на крючок, торчавший из потолка как раз посередине над барной стойкой.  
— Вешать неугодных, — Рэй следил за тем, как рабочие украшали зал. Выглядело уже нарядно.  
— Стёкла будем украшать? — к нему подошла Маргарет, с которой он обговаривал все условия, но логично оказалось ожидать дополнительных предложений.  
— Нет, — Рэй кивнул Джо, чтобы тот продолжил не отсвечивать, парень понял всё без слов.  
— Могу предложить снеговиков, или Санту, снежинки тоже неплохой вариант, не станут отвлекать. Бар всё ещё будет выглядеть, как бар.  
— Гирлянд и остального достаточно, — Рэй повернулся к ней боком, когда услышал звук разбитого стекла.

В соседнем зале уронили одну из игрушек, подвешенных к еловым веткам. 

— Это заменят, — уверила Маргарет, не отрывалась от планшета. — Хорошо, могу предложить ещё поющие фигурки.  
— Мы в баре, тут каждый вечер поющие фигурки и они прекрасно справляются, — Рэй смотрел за тем, как начали заметать стекло, игрушка оказалась красной снаружи и серебристой изнутри.  
— Дерево точно не хотите поставить? У вас вот здесь отличное место.  
— Оно долго не проживёт.  
— Чем вы их поите, простите? — улыбнулась Маргарет, продолжая не смотреть на Рэя.  
— Ничем незаконным, — Рэй был в хорошем настроении, но разговор про дополнительные услуги хотелось прекратить как можно скорее.  
— Барную стойку тоже можно украсить. Повесить омелу, я видела там как раз подходящий кр…  
— Посмотрите в свой список ещё раз и будьте уверены, что в нём не появится никаких обновлений.

Так, похоже, хорошо, что Рэй для пробы решил сделать заказ на украшения только на один из баров. Дальше следовало поискать кого-то другого, не настолько навязчивого.

— Последнее предложение, — Маргарет развернула к нему планшет, пролистывая фото, — поверьте, этот вариант беспроигрышный.

На фотографиях Рэй разглядел двери баров, кофеен, магазинов и отелей — везде через стекло проглядывал рождественский венок.

— Формат такой, что он украшен с обеих сторон, — она показала ещё несколько снимков, — находится внутри помещения, так что его не унесут. А если и попробуют, то вы сразу заметите.

Рэй посмотрел на её кудрявые волосы и очки, заметил крапинки на голубой радужке. Маргарет выглядела спокойной и уверенной: то, что нужно, чтобы продать товар.  
Рано Рэй сказал про «никаких обновлений». Такой венок действительно красиво смотрелся и точно выигрывал у рисунков на стёклах.

— Ладно, только венок, всё остальное по списку.  
— Конечно, мистер Смит, — она оставила его и подошла к одному из рабочих, парень как раз спускался со стремянки.

Через час, когда Рэй заплатил аванс, бар выглядел празднично, гирлянды, еловые ветки, украшения под цвет интерьера и венок на двери.  
Рэй сделал несколько фото и послал их Турецкому, тот ответил сразу «всё, если бухать, то только у вас». Как будто у него осталось время в плотном графике.  
Рэй позвонил ему:

— Как вчера прошло?  
— Отлично, осталась одна коробка, но там у всех что-то осталось, дальше уже точно не моя забота.  
— Эльф?  
— Её зовут Элли и не шути, пожалуйста, — попросил Турецкий.  
— Как?  
— Как угодно, у нас сегодня несколько причин для головной боли, так что моя душа беззащитна под гнётом обстоятельств.  
— Ладно, не буду, я не заметил вчера — ты украсил кафе?  
— Нет, но планирую нарисовать на стекле жирного снеговика. 

Рэй засмеялся.

— В очках, — добавил Турецкий.  
— Ага.  
— И с бородой.  
— Самая интересная угроза в моей жизни.  
— Ладно, знаешь что? — в трубке зашуршало. — Тебе первому пришлю фотку, давай.  
— Пока-пока.

Джо принёс ему чай, пока Рэй просматривал новости.

— И всё же с омелой было бы лучше, — сообщил Джо, одного взгляда от Рэя ему хватило, чтобы не продолжать фразу. 

«Наглость бармена — хорошая причина его уволить?» — такое сообщение Рэй отправил Микки.  
«Повод?»  
«Заебал своим экспертным мнением об украшениях в баре.»  
«Неплохо. Но давай отложим обновления в штате до следующего года. Какое праздничное настроение, если лишился работы?» — вразумил его Микки.  
Получалось, Рэю следовало смотреть расписание смен перед тем, как появляться в «Виктории», как минимум до середины января.  
Он отвлёкся на чай, включил игру на логику на телефоне и залип на добрых полчаса. Людей в баре постепенно становилось больше, Рэй наблюдал за тем, как они делали фотографии и радовались атмосфере.  
Когда он закончил с чаем, настало время выдвигаться в «Голову Короля» — прикинуть, что он хотел увидеть там в качестве украшений.  
Микки позвонил ему по дороге:

— А фотографии я увижу?  
— Пришлю, как доеду.  
— Не как в прошлый раз хоть?

В прошлый раз был явный перебор, занимался этим не Рэй.

— Нет.  
— Или, знаешь, не присылай, я приеду туда к вечеру. Будет сюрприз.  
— Ладно.

Бобби встретил его кивком и продолжил разговаривать с завсегдатаем. Покрутившись на месте, Рэй сделал мысленно пару заметок.

— Бобби, что скажешь про ёлку?  
— Сюда? Ты уверен?  
— Если подвинуть те два столика, то она поместится.  
— А не будет, как в «Виктории», Рэй? Такой кошмар не забыть.

Он утрировал, ничего кошмарно не случилось. Не считая пары очень поддатых людей, которые получили себе в уже ополовиненные стаканы крошки от разбитых ёлочных шаров. Выпить они их не успели.  
Именно поэтому украшения в «Виктории» в этом году вешали высоко, чтобы руками до них не получилось дотянуться.

— Можем обойтись гирляндами, две или три хватит.  
— В одном режиме? — у Бобби от игры света могла начаться мигрень, Рэй об этом узнал случайно и потом ещё долго думал над этим.  
— Да, в одном.  
— А босс что скажет?  
— Скажет, понравилось или нет, уже по факту, в этом году украшения на мне.  
— Тогда делай, как знаешь, я в этом тебе доверяю, — Бобби покивал, подумал ещё. — Ёлка настоящая?  
— Думаю, нет, но еловые ветви будут настоящими.  
— О да, это уже лучше. Посмотри, кстати, сегодня приходили, поменяли нам надпись.

Бобби указала на графитную доску, на которой теперь над выбором пива виднелась витиеватая надпись «В праздники можно себе ни в чём не отказывать...».

— Да, выглядит жизнеутверждающе.  
— Мне понравилось, — Бобби усмехнулся. — Останешься?  
— Да, можно, — с собой Рэй прихватил ноутбук, чтобы поискать другую фирму для декора.

Он не заметил, как стемнело. Бобби сменил Стив, с которым Рэй любил поболтать о чём-то отвлечённом, вроде футбола или того, куда Стив хотел отправить детей (да так и не отправил, те сами решили, что делать со своей жизнью).

— Завтра приедут украшать, у тебя утренняя смена? — на всякий случай уточнил Рэй.  
— Да. Тебя не будет?  
— Нет, я отправлю тебе всё, что нужно. Если что-то пойдёт не так, звони.  
— Постараюсь, чтобы обошлось, — пообещал Стив.

На улице Рэй закурил и уставился на несколько пацанов. Внимание их было максимально пристальным и направленным на его машину.

— Да это его тачка, я вам отвечаю!  
— Да не похер ли, чья? 

Рэй заинтересовался и подошёл ближе.

— Я её не продаю, — сказал он и выдохнул кому-то из парней в лицо дым.  
— Мистер Смит, — услышал незнакомый голос, но знакомую интонацию.  
— Вы по всему городу что ли тусуетесь?

Карапуз посмотрел на него с тоской, а на парней перевёл полный довольства взгляд.

— Вас шугануть или как?  
— Или как, — встрял третий парень, Рэй заметил, что к машине он прислонялся не из желания позлить хозяина. Одна нога поднята, на лице гримаса недовольства.  
— В чём дело?  
— Да этот придурок травмировался, мы всё пытаемся дотащить его хотя бы до метро.  
— А он? — спросил Рэй, словно человека, о котором шла речь, рядом не было и он ничего не слышал.  
— Меня зовут Лемон, — тихо сказал он, достаточно тихо, чтобы Рэй всё равно услышал.  
— Потому что ты кислый?  
— Давай, отлипай от тачки, — попросил Карапуз и потянул к другу руки, тот со скрипом сделал, как сказали, и вцепился в чужое плечо так, что у Рэя фантомно заныло собственное.  
— Ты, — позвал Карапуза, — как тебя зовут?  
— Бенни, — тот поправил на себе шапку.  
— Бенни, загружай своего друга на заднее сидение, — он разблокировал машину.  
— Да ладно, мистер Смит. Мы сами, не надо.  
— Какой уж сами, — проскрипел Лемон.  
— Соглашайся, пока предлагают, — поддакнул третий, посмотрел на Рэя и протянул руку, — Томми.  
— Садись, Томми, подай им пример.

Томми сел на переднее сидение, Рэй докурил, пока парни занимали заднее.

— Адрес.  
— Может к Тренеру? — спросил Лемона Бенни.  
— Домой.  
— Да-а, давайте в зал лучше, знаете, где? — как-то по-свойски обратился к Рэю Томми.

Томми волшебное имя, не иначе.

— Знаю.

Они ехали в тишине, пока Лемон не начал шипеть, Рэй повернулся посмотреть, что происходило — Бенни пытался стянуть с него носок.

— Не надо, — предупредил Рэй, — и шнурок даже не думай развязывать.  
— Да, отъебись от меня, — шикнул Лемон.

Спустя какое-то время Томми подал голос:

— Вы для нас прямо как спасение, рождественское чудо, — он улыбнулся и посмотрел на Рэя.

У всех Карапузов на Рэя срабатывал стоп-сигнал, они старались не говорить лишнего и не смотреть в глаза. Как нашкодившие щенята. Рэю от обычного разговора, от попытки сделать комплимент, захотелось улыбнуться.

— Веришь в чудеса?  
— Всегда! — Томми похлопал себя по коленям. — Без чуда эта жизнь может показаться пустой. Да, ребят? Лемон, как тебе такое чудо?  
— Странная визуализация, — ответил Лемон, вот уже на это Рэй усмехнулся.  
— Зато какая реализация! В следующий раз будешь играть в запасе.  
— Во что играли? Футбол? — одеты-то они были в спортивную одежду.  
— Нет, — сказал Бенни и прокашлялся, продолжил громче: — Спортивное соревнование, благотворительное.  
— И что делали? Не в мешках из-под картошки же скакали?  
— Сложнее, много непростых элементов. Конкретно Лемон слился на упражнении с палками.  
— А мы смогли, — довольно продолжил Томми. — Суть такая: вам дают две палки. Два бруска, если точнее, деревянные, нужно преодолеть расстояние быстрее всех.  
— Отбиваясь брусками? — спросил Рэй в затянувшуюся паузу.  
— Нет, их нужно ставить под ноги, наступать только на них.  
— Пол — это лава, — отозвался Лемон, звучал он уже спокойней, чем раньше. — Такое кодовое название.  
— Тогда поздравляю тебя с предполагаемым растяжением, — Рэй посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Лемон выглядел страдающим, сидел с закрытыми глазами.  
— Слыш, мы приедем через несколько минут, вон твоя любимая школа, — ткнул в окно Томми.  
— А Тренер сегодня на месте? — спросил Бенни и полез за телефоном.  
— Да, на месте, мне пацаны писали, что он вздрючил их так, что ходить ещё неделю нормально не смогут.

Рэй остановился у зала и подождал, пока все не оказались на улице.

— Не зайдёте? — спросил Бенни перед тем, как вылезти.  
— Зачем?  
— Вы нас типа спасли, он спасибо скажет.  
— Тогда сам и передай, что я вас типа спас, — Рэй посмотрел на время. Пора бы уже ехать в сторону дома.  
— Никто не поверит, — Бенни наклонился ближе, Рэй повернулся к нему полубоком.  
— Если я рождественское чудо, то меня не нужно видеть, чтобы поверить в меня. Или не говори ничего. Вали давай, береги ноги.

Бенни буркнул «спасибо» и закрыл дверь, Рэй посмотрел, как эти три человека на пяти ногах в общей сложности заползли в зал и вздохнул.  
Том выбрал этот момент, чтобы написать: «пять дней!!!!!!!»  
«Если паника исчисляется в восклицательных знаках, то смею подозревать, что ты уже начал выдирать свои волосы.»  
«ты не поверишь ГДЕ»

***

— Рэймонд, — дверь открыла Анна Родчестер, — проходи.

В доме было жарко и душно, прошлой зимой кухарка извинялась за это, объясняя всё тем, что пожилые люди мёрзнут сильнее. Рэй не стал говорить ей, что он бы не отказался от такого тепла у себя в доме. На постоянной основе, даже самым жарким летом.  
В замке, — как называл его Том.

— Ты торопишься?  
— Нет, — он взглянул на часы. Взглянул просто так, торопиться пока не требовалось. Он планировал, чтобы так всё и оставалось.  
— Чай?  
— Или кофе? — предложил он, пока разматывал шарф, тот самый, от Турецкого. Анна потрогала ткань и погладила шарф.  
— Да хоть смузи, — усмехнулась старушка и взяла его под локоть, чтобы неспешно дойти до кухни. — Пьёшь такое?  
— Скорее стараюсь не пить.  
— Я тоже, не понимаю, какой от них толк, если хочешь овощей — сделай салат. Хочешь фруктов — ешь их так, — она махнула рукой и обратилась к кухарке — Джанин, — Рэймонду кофе, не слишком сладкий, а мне чай, пожалуй, тоже без сахара. Пирог ещё остался? — с этими словами она заглянула в холодильник раньше, чем Джанин успела отреагировать. — Отлично, и его давай тоже.

Они ушли в гостиную, где Анна села поближе к камину. Рэй расположился в кресле напротив, решив не отказывать себе в удовольствии и погреться как следует. Он слишком не выспался, его немного колотило, потому что и завтрак не смог заставить себя съесть.  
По плану требовалось поболтать немного с Анной, успокоить её и пообещать, что старший внук явится на бракоразводный процесс.  
Больше всего семейство Родчестер боялось, что хоть какой-то из их отпрысков, пусть даже правнучка, может оказаться отрезанным от семьи.

— Рассказывай, Рэймонд.  
— Новых историй нет, новых отношений нет, есть новые симптомы.  
— Это ты про свой дёргающийся глаз? Это не симптом, а сигнал, что пора уже завязывать с работой, — несмотря на почтенный возраст, Анна за словом в карман не лезла.

В своё время Микки рассказывал ему про эту леди такие байки, что Рэй только держал покрепче стакан и старался не ржать слишком громко. Звучало неправдоподобно. А значит — максимально приближенно к реальности.

— Майклу тоже пора бы озаботиться своей будущей спокойной жизнью.  
— Вы не поверите, но он пытался, совсем недавно. В конце осени.  
— И как? — она закинула ногу на ногу и покачала мыском. Рэй посмотрел на тёплые, уютные и в то же время стильные тапки. В таких можно и на улицу спокойно выйти.  
— Безуспешно. Так что мой дёргающийся глаз пока ещё... — он потрогал щёку, ощутив, что тик снова проступал на ровном (не считая недосыпа и голода) месте.  
— Я поняла. Могу рассказать про своего второго внука, если тебе полегчает.  
— Попробуйте.  
— Этот, не побоюсь так выразиться, мудень, решил, что в состоянии открыть собственный бизнес. — Раздался тяжёлый вздох, Рэй поправил очки и приготовился слушать. — Только вот он как-то совершенно забыл о том, что такое лицензия. Я не про бизнес, я про использование образов персонажей, — она вновь взмахнула рукой, намекая на то, что Рэй точно понял.  
— Авторские права.  
— Да, он, успел он открыться, а там была совсем небольшая... Я бы назвала это каморкой. В общем, он печатал изображения на чём только мог — на кружках, футболках, делал какие-то брелоки. А потом его закрыли, и выкатили ему штраф, который теперь нужно выплатить.

Рэй вспомнил упрямого Арми, который в своей семье ощущался белой вороной. Вечно хотел что-то сделать и вечно получалась полная хуета. Окончание университета, первый брак, теперь ещё бизнес — парень или был настолько туп, что не понимал, как всё работало, или же намеренно пытался изгадить репутацию семьи.  
Когда-то Рэй точно так думал про Тома, потом смог разобраться в теме. После этого стал любить его сильнее, как и пытаться заботиться. Пока везло, и Том редко понимал, когда его прикрывал старший брат.

— Он не хочет, чтобы вы ему помогали? — предположил Рэй.  
— Он не хочет? — переспросила Анна. — Его мать этого не хочет. Сказала, что он уже взрослый и может разобраться сам. Он сможет с этим разобраться только если пойдёт на панель и будет трахаться с членами парламента. — Анна даже засмеялась от подобной нелепицы.  
— С ним тоже можно поговорить.  
— Ох, Рэймонд, давай по одному делу за раз, хороший ты мой, — она дотянулась до его кресла и похлопала Рэя по руке.

Джанин принесла поднос с едой, ловким движением ноги пододвинула столик, на который всё водрузила.  
Пирог был вишнёвым, горячим. Вкус кофе приятно оседал на языке. Идеальное сочетание. Рэй ел и постепенно ощущал, как наполнялся силами. Правда, если он планировал и дальше сидеть здесь с Анной и сплетничать о её семействе, то рано или поздно его настиг бы сон.  
Хорошо, что Анна никогда не обременяла его своей компанией, она не нуждалась в долгих разговорах, предпочитая компании людей сканворды и кроссворды.

— Адрес Оливера не изменился? — спросил Рэй, когда блюдце и чашка опустели.  
— Тот же, — она кивнула и отхлебнула чай, так и не притронувшись к пирогу, — Рэймонд, с ним нужно осторожно. В последнее время Оливер стал агрессивным и тоскливым. Это худшее сочетание в данной ситуации. Развод мало кому даётся просто.

Тем более Оливеру, он слишком любил свою дочку, очень похожую на него внешне.

— Я понимаю, постараюсь, чтобы всё осталось под контролем.  
— В крайнем случае, напои его, только не сильно, — она грустно усмехнулась. — Чтобы стал сговорчивее.  
— Вы не приедете?  
— Мне там делать нечего, да и как-то это не располагает к праздничной атмосфере.

В тот момент Рэй заметил, что всё вокруг было украшено. Даже ёлка стояла, правда, совсем маленькая и наверняка искусственная, но это не играло роли.

— После суда привезти его сюда? — это уже после праздников, а прощупывать почву стоило начать заранее.  
— Да, пожалуйста, думаю, дальше я справлюсь сама. Хотела бы настучать по шапке его адвокату, но кажется это уже кто-то сделал за меня.

Кто-то, — ага, интересно, кто же это был.

— Хорошо. Тогда я поеду, — Рэй поднялся из кресла и подал Анне руку, чтобы она могла его проводить.  
— У тебя прелестный шарф, — всё же сказала она, когда Рэй открывал входную дверь.  
— Подарок от друга.  
— Надеюсь, твой подарок ему будет не хуже, — она улыбнулась.

Блядь, Рэй забыл заказать диван.

— Нет, лучше, я постараюсь.  
— А, пока не забыла, — она открыла ящик комода и достала оттуда книгу. — Передай Тому, пусть только не вздумает ничего дарить в ответ. Что-то мне подсказывает, что это бесполезный подарок, но мне так хотелось его сделать.

Книга «Власть коммуникации».

— Тебе подарок будет, — почти строго сказала Анна, как если бы Рэй начал ныть о том, что его обделили. — Позже.  
— Спасибо.

Они попрощались, Анна закрыла за ним дверь, эта женщина всегда хотела самостоятельно и встречать гостей и провожать. А в случае чего ещё и выпроваживать, не пуская в дом.  
Рэй понял, что так ничего не спросил о её муже и как у него дела в поместье. Хотя, если бы требовалась какая-то помощь там, то Майкл сам мог ему сообщить.  
Розалинд позвонила ему почти сразу:

— Приедешь?  
— Да, скоро буду.  
— Хорошо, у меня освободилось время, так что заходи.

В мастерской тоже было мало людей. Все работали медленно и часто перешучивались.  
В кабинете Розалинд махнула ему в сторону дивана и предложила чай.

— Я только от Анны, — сказал Рэй.  
— О, ладно, там-то любят накормить.

Розалинд с Анной не слишком ладила, Рэй подозревал, что дело заключалось в сходстве характеров. Розалинд не хотела смотреть в будущее с детальной точностью. Да и кто захотел бы?

— Так в чём дело?

Рэй заметил, что календарь так и остался на странице ноября. Видимо, Розалинд под Новый год было чем заняться и она уже забила на мелочи.

— На следующей неделе приедет Джи, — старая подруга Розалинд, с которой они общались ещё во время учебы в университете. — Мне нужно два отслеживающих устройства.  
— Э-э, — задумчиво потянул Рэй. Они обычно не вдавались в такие подробности во время дел.  
— Она подозревает, что муж изменяет, а сама на вопросы о собственных походах налево подозрительно молчит.  
— А это так важно?

Розалинд поглядела на свои ногти, на которых как обычно красовался безупречный маникюр. В этот раз чёрного цвета.

— Нет, но я хочу быть уверена.  
— Ладно, это не проблема, смогу достать раньше.  
— Тогда оставь их здесь, — она показала на ящик стола. — И, конечно, постарайся ничего не говорить Майклу.  
— Что, может произойти разговор о том, нет ли подобной игрушки на его машинах?  
— Да, — согласилась она. — И просто — лучше не подавать ему никаких идей.

Рэй умолчал, что подобные идеи стали посещать Майкла часто после ноябрьской заварушки. То, с какой скоростью мог бежать человек, только что попавший в аварию, впечатлило Рэя. Розалинд за счёт шокового состояния не успела оценить силу собственного мужа. Пусть даже она никогда в нём не сомневалась.

— Тогда это всё, — Розалинд поправила волосы. — Буду ждать.  
— Хорошо, — Рэй уже собирался выйти из офиса, а у двери вспомнил кое-что. — Мне нужен подарок на Рождество — диван. Есть идеи, где заказать?

Розалинд любила мебель, обожала её разглядывать, трогать, заваливать консультантов вопросами о производстве. И никогда не стеснялась посмотреть на внутренности мебели, если конструкция той позволяла увидеть подобные детали.  
Рэй ждал ответа, Розалинд смотрела на свой офис в задумчивости.

— Обычный?  
— Желательно, раскладной, но я приму разные варианты.  
— Ездить смотреть будешь или занят? — она улыбнулась, все стали особенно заняты. Где-то на одной волне с Рэем.  
— Думаю, лучше экономить время, — особенно сейчас.  
— Да, я смогу тебе помочь, пришлю названия нескольких фирм.  
— Спасибо.

У него закончились сигареты, он решил оставить машину у автосервиса и прогуляться.  
Мысли были заняты работой, даже той, часть которой осталась позади. Рэй позвонил Стиву.

— Привет, они закончили?  
— Привет, ага, сделали отлично, ничего лишнего не предлагали, приехали в каких-то колпаках, я всё ждал, пока кто-нибудь ёбнется со стремянки, — Рэй покрепче ухватил телефон. Падение с высоты — пусть даже небольшой — вызывало у него желание заскрипеть зубами. — Фотки прислать тебе?  
— Присылай, я на днях скорее всего не заеду.  
Финальным в серии снимков было сэлфи Стива на фоне декораций. Выглядело всё классно, Рэй подумал, что дома у него интерьер не изменился и постарался задавить продолжение этой мысли.  
Нет, праздничное настроение на одних украшениях построить было нельзя, ему не хотелось даже пытаться. Том мог пойти в жопу. Если он украсил квартиру, то молодец, Рэй не собирался следовать примеру брата.  
В магазинчике происходил скандал.  
Рэй услышал, как взвизгнул колокольчик, известивший о его прибытии. И после этого сразу же погрузился в крики.

— Я не брал, я ничего не брал, мужик, ну зачем мне?  
— Или открывай куртку или останешься тут, — крикнул владелец — или кассир — державший у уха телефон.  
— Там нет ничего!

Рэй посмотрел на… Карапуза. Которого уже, третьего? Что-то где-то сбилось, рождественские чудеса стали максимально странными. В первую очередь, они не походили на чудо.  
Он прошёлся по магазину, взял бутылку воды, долго разглядывал чипсы, пока не понял, что есть не хотел.  
На кассе происходило уже дело посерьёзней — Карапуза держали за ворот куртки и орали ему в лицо.

— Может, решим проблему мирно? — спросил Рэй.  
— В порядке очереди, — злобно ответил продавец.  
— В чём проблема?  
— В том, что я не собираюсь позволять красть свой товар, даже в чёртовы праздники.

Логично, Рэй поставил бутылку на прилавок и облокотился на него. Карапуз, собиравшийся что-то ответить, повернул голову и так остался с открытым ртом.

— Мистер С-с… — договорить не вышло потому что его начали трясти.  
— Открывай!

Под курткой у Карапуза действительно что-то было. Бутылку бы так никто не держал, резинка внизу куртки не дала бы ничему объемному запросто вывалиться. Рэй этот жест поддержки помнил из детства.

— Помощь нужна? — спросил Карапуза.  
— Обойдусь, — прохрипел мужик за кассой.

Карапуз лишь слабо кивнул, явно ожидал продолжения насилия. Сдачи он дать не мог из-за своего ценного груза.  
Рэй протянул руку и нажал на прекрасную болевую точку на чужой сухой ладони. Раздался кряхтёж и отборный мат. Карапуз поправил куртку и начал медленно двигаться в сторону выхода.  
Рэй кинул банкноту на прилавок, взял свою воду и вышел следом, он старался не слушать, что звучало в его адрес.

— Давай-ка двигать отсюда, — предложил он Карапузу. — Не помню, как тебя зовут.  
— Праймтайм, — сказал парень и поправил куртку. — Нас тут двое.  
— Я понял уже.

За углом они остановились, Рэй отпил воду. О сигаретах стоило забыть.  
Праймтайм расстегнул куртку, оттуда высунулась грязная и замученная мордочка щенка.

— Он скулил где-то в кустах, я чуть всю рожу не изодрал, пока достал его, — трагично поведал Праймтайм. — Зашёл в магазин, чтобы купить что-то для него.  
— Ты куришь? — перебил и попытал счастья.  
— А?  
— Сигареты есть?  
— Есть, в кармане, можете сами? — он повернулся боком, подставив Рэю карман. В котором Рэй кроме пачки нащупал ещё что-то.

Вытащил всё разом: маленькие запакованные сушеные колбаски в количестве двух штук и пачку сигарет.  
Увидев выражение лица Рэя, Праймтайм сразу же затараторил:

— Это я в другом месте купил, вон чек, — Рэй разгладил бумажку, да, всё верно. Отправил лишнее в открытый карман. — Ничего я у него не пиздил, — пальцами Праймтайм погладил щенка за ухом, тот издал тихий и довольный звук. — Хотя вам это слышать наверное странно.  
— Очень странно, — Рэй открыл пачку и достал оттуда самокрутку, интересный способ хранения. 

За углом их не доставал холодный ветер, Рэй радовался, особенно за свои уши, которые без шапки откровенно страдали. Турецкий явно мог что-то выбрать и для него, да не решился, зная о вкусах друга.

— Это просто табак, — пообещал Праймтайм.  
— Да я понял уже, — курить хотелось, так что Рэй забил на всё. Сигарета горчила на языке сильнее, чем другие; дешёвый табак и херовый фильтр — экономия.  
— Но спасибо за помощь, я как-то не рискнул, а то потом проблем не оберёшься, — интересно, это у него взыграла совесть после последних событий или успело что-то ещё произойти?  
— Домой потащишь? — спросил Рэй про щенка.  
— Да, а куда ещё? Потом на ветеринарку придётся разорятся. Ой, получу я по башке за своё большое сердце, — всё это Праймтайм сказал с улыбкой. Щенок для него точно был особенным, отвоёванным почти дважды.  
— Так почему куртку не открыл?  
— А я не должен, никто не должен, — ответил и выпятил подбородок.  
— Жизнь проще ты точно делать не собираешься, — подвёл итог Рэй.  
— Это да.

Сигарета закончилась, Рэй засунул пачку обратно в чужой карман.  
Праймтайм застегнул куртку.

— Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — у Рэя зазвонил телефон. Арчи. — Ладно, всё, моя акция по доброте душевной подошла к концу. Удачи с щенком.

Активно закивав, Праймтайм обошёл его и направился в сторону метро.

— Что стряслось? — Рэй ответил на вызов.  
— Рождество, мать его.  
— Ещё ведь нет.  
— Четыре дня, это вот уже почти, — уверил его Арчи. — А мы не виделись с лета.  
— И ты выбрал самую занятую пору, чтобы исправить это недоразумение?  
— Да, так что приезжай завтра.  
— Захватить что-то?  
— Железные нервы, — Арчи помолчал, — всё, больше ничего не требуется.  
— Ладно, во сколько?  
— После обеда сможешь? Пара часов, не будем бузить.  
— Смогу, до завтра.

***

За завтраком он посмотрел фирмы, которые прислала Розалинд. В первом случае делали слишком вычурную мебель, во втором из-за рождественских скидок готовых товаров осталось так мало, что Рэй решил ничего не искать. Сайт третьей фирмы понравился ему по дизайну, как и выбор, который предоставляли покупателям.  
Он листал и листал страницы с выбранными моделями, одна из которых сразу же показалась идеальным вариантом на замену старому убитому дивану Турецкого.  
Рэй сделал заказ, а перед тем, как вбивать адрес доставки, позвонил другу.

— У тебя есть свободное время в твоём слоёном мире?  
— О нет, Рэй, — тот вспомнил разговор мгновенно. — Да я пошутил.  
— Когда?  
— Э, минутку, не могу поверить, что говорю это, но дай мне свериться с графиком, — Турецкому потребовалось несколько минут, Рэй слышал, как шелестели страницы, кто-то предпочитал вести свой календарь старым способом.  
— То есть, я могу выбрать?  
— Я тебе за этим и звоню.  
— Понедельник?

Рэй уже заканчивал заполнение формы.

— Время?  
— Вечером, — это будет рождественское чудо, — утром я встану, успев забыть, что ты сделал подарок и удивлюсь новому дивану.  
— Да? — Рэй собирался его удивить совсем другим образом. — Тогда тебе придётся сначала организовать вывоз старого.  
— Я отказываюсь.  
— Поздно.  
— Отказываюсь от твоего подарка, — быстро продолжил Турецкий. — И сам тебе ничего не подарю.  
— Мне ничего и не нужно, — честно признался Рэй.  
— Да, это самое печальное, что может случиться. Поиск ответа на вопрос — что подарить человеку, у которого есть всё.  
— Пей кофе и постарайся не драматизировать, — будущий диван Турецкого продолжал смотреть на Рэя со страницы планшета. — У тебя на первом этаже живут студенты?  
— Жили, давно их не видел.  
— Предложи им подработку, вытащат и не заметишь.  
— Как у тебя всё легко.  
— Будем считать, что если ты справишься с этой задачей, то заслужишь новый диван.  
— Ты уже его купил, я по голосу слышу, можно ничего не заслуживать, — в подтверждение слов Турецкий от души зевнул, Рэй тоже, и опять Турецкий. — Всё, я понял, остаётся избавиться от дивана и ждать понедельник.  
— Ты всё сможешь, а что не сможешь — то придётся, — подбодрил Рэй.

Домой к Арчи Рэй приехал не с пустыми руками, притащил коньяк. В руке бутылка выглядела одиноко, о чём ему Арчи и сказал на пороге дома, после того, как они обнялись.

— С лета ты почти и не изменился.  
— Да? Седины только больше стало, — Рэй отдал ему бутылку и снял верхнюю одежду.  
— Это что? — Арчи показал на шарф.  
— Рождество на пороге твоего дома, — усмехнулся Рэй.

Тишина в доме подсказывала, что кроме них с Арчи никого не было.

— Где остальные?  
— Мне сказали, что поедут кататься на коньках, на деле же, думаю, что сейчас они судорожно пытаются придумать подарок, — Арчи оставил бутылку рядом с вазой, заполненной фруктами. Пока Рэй мыл руки, спросил: — Завтракал или обедал?  
— Завтракал, не хочу пока, — Рэй махнул рукой. — Пойдём покурим?

Сигарет у него так и не появилось. Арчи угостил своими. С запахом вишни. Всё в праздник рано или поздно сводилось к вишне, поразительно.  
На заднем дворе, присыпанном снегом, стоял детский домик и горка.

— Это что-то новое, — Рэй показал на будку для собаки.  
— А, будет в следующем году, хотя дети визжат как ненормальные, надеются, что ждать так долго не придётся.  
— Ты нахрен её поставил тогда? Садист.  
— Скажем так, обстоятельства сложились иначе, пусть уж стоит, — Арчи вздохнул и сделал последнюю затяжку. — Так, пойдём обратно.

В доме сели у камина, Рэй уже начинал привыкать к такой последовательности. Кухарки в этом доме не наблюдалось, да и свои проблемы Арчи мог разрешить сам, не то что Анна и все ей подобные.

— Какие новости?

Рэй разглядывал новый ковёр у себя под ногами. Элин — жена Арчи, — постоянно украшала дом чем-то новым.  
К Рождеству уже всё было готово, Рэй заметил ту самую омелу в паре мест — стретегических — в проходах. Арчи наверняка пользовался каждым из них, как поводом поцеловать Элин.

— Будешь крёстным? — спросил Арчи и слабо улыбнулся.  
— Спрашиваешь? Буду конечно! — он почувствовал, как в груди стало тепло. Теплее, чем от камина.

Двое других детей Элин привезла с собой из Франции, а Арчи их обожал, как своих. А тут — действительно свой.

— Срок пока ранний, так что не скажу, мальчик или девочка, — он вздохнул и посмотрел на семейное фото, висевшее на одной из стен, как раз возле ёлки. Да, без подарков та выглядела пустовато.  
— Детям сказали уже?  
— Намекнули, они как будто не поняли, но посмотрим.

На свадьбе, два очень кудрявых ребёнка — брат и сестра, — до последнего не понимали, что в центре внимания должны были находиться совсем не они. Арчи и Элин не возражали, поглощённые друг другом.  
Год назад всего, Рэй ужаснулся тому, как летело время. Хотя в последние дни оно только набирало скорость.

— Рождество отмечаете здесь?  
— Да, приедут её родители, — Арчи сжал губы, он с отцом Элин не очень ладил, а праздники, как точно знал Рэй, могли усугубить любые отношения.  
— Останутся не у вас?  
— Конечно нет. Я уже озаботился этим вопросом, выбрал отель, который находится к центру ближе, чем к нам, но и туда и туда можно спокойно прогуляться. Пусть выбирают сами, куда пойти, к нам или проветриться сначала, — то есть задолбаться достаточно, чтобы не осталось сил на конфликты.

Камин грел, Арчи в итоге принёс Рэю чай.

— Он со специями, — сунул в руки тяжелую и высокую кружку, которая в этом доме давно значилась за Рэем.

Чай обжог язык ярким и непривычным вкусом, через пару глотков Рэй привык и в принципе ему понравилось.

— Подогнал кто-то из риэлторов, я сначала думал выкинуть, а Элин увидела упаковку, шлёпнула меня по руке и по заду и сказала, что он стоит того, — Арчи сделал глоток. — А твоё Рождество?  
— Мучительное, бестолковое, неизбежное.  
— Не хочешь для разнообразия не ездить к ним?  
— Том один там стухнет.  
— Рэй, вы вроде взрослые люди, которые уже не сидят на шее у родителей, почему бы не выбрать самим, как отметить?

Арчи говорил верно, но для Рэя поездки к родителям стали ритуалом, напоминавшим о чём-то, чего у него пока не появилось. Или появилось, но он не успел удержать. Если останавливаться на втором варианте, то так он успокаивал себя из-за первого брака, который распался. И количество усилий, прикладываемых тогда Рэем, оказалось бесполезным.

— Это кривое зеркало, после поездки туда жизнь становится ярче.  
— Жизнь становится ярче после секса, путешествий и выигрыша в лотерею, — гнул своё Арчи. — Ладно, ты меня понял. Рано или поздно это должно закончиться, постарайся не дожидаться момента, когда они оба окажутся под землёй. Лучше оставить мини-трагикомедии позади на мажорной ноте.

Чай закончился, Рэй почувствовал сонливость.

— Ещё жизнь становится ярче во время влюблённости, — продолжил свою мысль Арчи и забрал у него кружку.  
— У меня как-то нет времени.  
— На что?  
— Влюбиться в кого-то.  
— Сейчас подходящий сезон, чтобы оно нашлось, — Арчи показал ему пачку сигарет, предлагая покурить ещё.

В этот раз они накинули пледы, так было лучше. Тепло и даже сытно после чая, сигарета показалась вкусной.

— Турецкий познакомился с девушкой, — Рэй затянулся, — в костюме эльфа.  
— Экзотика.  
— Вот и посмотрим на его примере, есть ли сейчас время влюбляться.  
— Ладно, я понял, звучу как настоящий семьянин. Ощущение, кстати, непривычное.  
— Наслаждайся.

Сигарета закончилась, они вернулись в дом.

— Забросишь меня в магазин? — спросил Арчи.  
— Последуешь их примеру?  
— Да, надо бы. А то реально только успеешь расслабиться, а уже снова нет времени, сил и желания что-то выбирать. 

Они синхронно посмотрели на часы. 

— Пойдёшь со мной? — спросил Арчи, когда они проезжали яркую улицу, наполненную красноватым блеском, зелёными вкраплениями и торопящимися людьми.  
— Ты говорил про пару часов.  
— Пара ещё не прошла.

Рэй согласился. Они устроили себе настоящий поход, за время которого Рэй успел насмотреться на кукол, одежду, утварь для дома, сомнительные подарки и странных людей.  
Когда у него в руке оказалось два пакета, а Арчи тащил уже три, Рэй остановил его:

— Ещё не хватит?

Оценив масштабы произошедшего шоппинга, Арчи задумчиво почесал бровь.

— Вообще, да, — он попытался подтолкнуть Рэя к выходу из магазина, а Рэй замер.

В углу магазина стоял одинокий пацанёнок и жевал губу. Сложенные домиком брови намекали на то, что он на грани слёз.

— Мне кажется или ему нужна помощь? — Рэй показал на ребёнка.  
— Да, похоже на то.

Они вместе подошли к пацанёнку, Рэй опустился на корточки и хрустнул при этом коленом.

— Ты один тут? Потерялся?  
— Не потерялся, — выдал мальчик. — Они сами меня потеряли.  
— Родители твои? — всегда был вариант, что потеряли другие родственники. Особенно старшие братья или сёстры.  
— Да.  
— Тут потеряли?  
— Нет, не тут, — мальчик засопел и уставился себе под ноги. — Тут сладости, они знают, что я сладкое люблю.  
— А зовут тебя как? — спросил Арчи, продолжая нависать над Рэем и мальчиком.  
— А вас как?  
— Я Рэймонд, это Арчибальд.  
— Сложные имена, — заметил малой.  
— Тогда зови Рэй и Арчи, — предложил Арчи.  
— Меня Дилан зовут.  
— Позвонить им хочешь? — Рэй подумал, что это оптимальный вариант: уводить ребёнка из магазина точно херовая во всех смыслах затея.  
— Да, а вы дадите? — брови перестали трагично пытаться сложиться вместе. — У меня нет монетки.  
— Не надо монеток, — Рэй разблокировал телефон и протянул его Дилану.

Ребёнок быстро набрал номер и торжественно объявил в трубку:

— Я в «Королевстве сладостей», мне дали позвонить, если не заберёте меня, то я начну всё есть!

Рэй усмехнулся, Арчи засмеялся вслух.

— Так, ты побудешь с ним? — раздался звук телефонного звонка. — Меня могут раскрыть, нужно это исправить.

В ответ Рэй кивнул, Арчи забрал у него пакеты и вышел из магазина.

— А как они тебя потеряли?  
— Они обсуждали, с кем отмечать Рождество. Мама говорила про бабушку и дедушку. Папа сказал, что праздник можно провести с друзьями. И они куда-то повернули, я не понял. Магазины пока очень большие, не успеваю, — он недовольно потопал ногой.  
— И чей вариант тебе больше нравится?  
— Честно? — Дилан распахнул глаза, то, как Рэй с ним разговаривал, кажется, успокаивало и отвлекало ребёнка от факта небольшой катастрофы с собственной потерей. — Без разницы, только бы меня не забывали.

Через несколько минут в магазин ворвалась девушка и закричала на весь зал:

— Дилан!  
— Я здесь! — звонко крикнул мальчик в ответ.

Пока Рэй слышал восклицания, он отметил, что в мать тоже находилась на грани слёз.  
Он наконец-то встал, колено вновь хрустнуло. Рэй уже смотрел на то, как Дилан улыбался матери, и тут из-за из плеча появился ещё один Карапуз.  
Просто что-то невероятное. 

— Мама была на грани истерики, — сказал он Дилану и перевёл взгляд на Рэя. Очень непонимающий взгляд. — Мистер Смит?  
— Это Рэймонт, — познакомил их Дилан.  
— Рэймонд, — поправил его Карапуз. — Вы его нашли?  
— Он дал позвонить и я рассказал, как вы меня потеряли.  
— Джим, господи, ну как это с нами вечно происходит? — спросила девушка.

Точно, его звали Джим, Рэй не был уверен, что это имя могло надолго задержаться в памяти. Хотя предыдущих Карапузов пока помнил.

— Сейчас все в суматохе, — успокоил её Рэй, он посмотрел на улицу, за витриной Арчи размахивал пакетами, пока разговаривал по телефону. — Но он уже с вами.  
— Спасибо вам большое, Рэймонд, — сказала девушка.  
— Кейт, иди, выбери что-нибудь сладкое, чтобы загладить нашу вину, — попросил Джим.

Дилан помахал ему рукой. Рэй же посмотрел на Джима, на такого обычного, спокойного и совсем не похожего на одного из участника известного — в узких кругах — видео.

— Спасибо.  
— Не за что, он выглядел спокойно. Не считая бровей, — Рэй попытался изобразить, вышло у него не очень.  
— А, это он на Тренера насмотрелся, — с усмешкой сказал Джим. — Тот тоже часто так делает.

Странно, а вот это Рэй отлично помнил. Как будто не прошёл целый месяц.

— Мне пора, — он увидел, как Арчи манил его к себе рукой. Разговор по телефону закончился.  
— Да, спасибо ещё раз, — Джим кивнул ему и пошёл вглубь магазина к семье.

На улице Арчи громко объявил, что у Рэя есть полчаса, чтобы вернуть его домой.

— Ты преувеличиваешь мои способности.  
— Или так или подарки побудут у тебя.  
— Ладно, это хороший стимул поторопиться, — Рэй почти отобрал у него два пакета. Из соображений безопасности окружающих. Уж слишком сильно и прицельно Арчи ими размахивал. Прямо как руками во время показательных оплеух.  
— Ты как там, кстати, совершил чудо?  
— Ага, они пришли быстро, молодые родители.  
— Да, с кем не бывало. Спасибо, что сейчас есть телефоны, а не приходится полагаться только на себя.  
— И на полицейских.

Арчи засмеялся:

— На них никогда не стоит полагаться.

Они прошли мимо рекламщика, который через мегафон оповещал всех вокруг:

— До Рождества осталось лишь три дня, успейте купить всё, что нужно для праздника!

***

— Ты говорил мне не смотреть видео, а я посмотрел, — торжественно признался Том, размахивая стаканчиком с кофе.  
— Где достал?  
— В сети ничего не пропадает бесследно, — озарил его очевидной истиной брат.  
— Печально.  
— Но единоборства точно их стихия. Говоришь, ваши мужики легко отделались?

По тону было понятно, что Том не верил в подобное.

— Да, синяки, царапины, растяжения и запятнанная репутация.  
— Так может стоило бы позвать этих молодцов на их место? Что-то подсказывает мне, что от таких работников ты не отказался бы.

Рэй посмотрел на покрасневшие уши брата и такой же красный нос. Наверняка сам выглядел не лучше, хотя Том периодически прятал половину лица в объемный шарф.

— Ты пытаешься их оправдать? Мне это не нужно.  
— Попытка не пытка. В охране бы они пригодились.  
— Охрану подбирают так, чтобы у них не появлялось мысли скурить наш товар, — напомнил Рэй.  
— В бизнесе слишком много занудства.  
— Давай, расскажи мне свой охуенный бизнес-план, — Рэй отпил кофе, которого осталось слишком мало и он окончательно остыл.  
— Плати деньги, тогда я всё расскажу.

Если бы у Тома реально были деловые предложения — Рэй бы ни сколько не удивился. Тщательно записанные и разложенные по полочкам. Так, чтобы информации оказалось достаточно и она не перегружала понимание происходящего.

— Ладно, я подумал, раз уж они стали попадаться тебе, то тут, то там… С этим надо что-то сделать.  
— Ага, — выдохнув очередное облако, Рэй посмотрел на Тома, — к примеру, перестать носить очки.  
— Идея хорошая, моя идея с коррекцией зрения, кстати, так и не была тобой одобрена или отвергнута. Не думай, что я запросто отстану.

Рэй прекрасно мог обойтись без очков, а так он воспринимал их как преграду для других людей. Плюс, нервное движение, с которым Рэй неизменно поправлял очки, вызывало во многих людях значительно больше внимательности. И без лишних слов. Чудесно же.

— Ты сам очки носишь, — напомнил Рэй.  
— Это для работы, у меня глаза охеревают от работы за монитором. Я себя берегу.  
— Продолжай в том же духе.  
— Не хочешь тоже обо мне позаботиться? — а, Рэй уже грешным делом подумал, что хоть эта встреча с братом не покажет подводные камни.  
— Я же сказал, — Рэй взглянул на него строго.  
— Держаться больше нет сил.

Каждый раз по одному сценарию.

— Я всегда могу достать травы у кого-то другого.  
— Вот и отлично, сделай себе подарок и отвали от меня если у тебя шило в жопе.  
— У меня шило уже везде, мне так не хочется.

Пожалуй, настал подходящий момент предложить Тому никуда не ехать. Послушать совет Арчи.

— Тогда давай не поедем.  
— Что? — удивился Том, резко остановившись. Стаканчик смялся у него в пальцах. — И никаких словесных пыток?  
— Нет.  
— Только ты и я и твой бар?

Рождество с семьёй, но вдвоём. Рэй вздохнул.

— Ты не хочешь отметить с друзьями? — он пытался припомнить имя хоть кого-то из круга общения Тома. Все эти людей звучали так, что раздражали Рэя, выглядели точно так и вообще… Всё же, ему удалось вспомнить, правда, пока называл её имя, понял, что выбрал плохой вариант. — С Джейн?  
— Джейн будет со своими прекрасными родителями, тебе напомнить, почему её отец меня не любит?

Это уже лишнее, Рэй сам отца Джейн на дух не переносил в связи с определёнными обстоятельствами. Обстоятельствами по имени Томас Смит.

— Ты хочешь слиться от меня? Боишься, что не выдержишь так долго?

Нет. Рэй этого не боялся, ему хотелось, чтобы Том мог хорошо провести праздник, не думать о том, какие слова подбирать, как себя вести, чтобы его заметили. Чтобы он расслабился. Для себя Рэй хотел примерно того же, да и если бы он остался один, то не отмечал. Нашёл бы другое занятие.

— Перестань фантазировать, подумай о том, где и с кем ты бы отметил Рождество, если бы не пришлось ехать к родителям.  
— Поскольку мне не придётся ехать к родителям, — поправил его Том. И добавил: — нам не придётся. Да? Ты ведь не поедешь туда один? Тогда я лучше залезу к тебе в багажник и стану неожиданным сюрпризом.  
— Который не сможет оттуда выбраться и проторчит там несколько часов, — Рэй подпихнул его плечом, Том фыркнул. — Нет, я тоже не хочу ехать. Я нам строго не рекомендую пытаться туда попасть.  
— А предупреждать ты их как будешь?  
— Позвоню.  
— Заранее?  
— За пару часов, в районе полудня, этого времени им хватит, чтобы оправиться от такого удара и сказать прислуге, что сервировать стол нужно лишь на двоих.  
— Вау, звучит фантастически, — Том усмехнулся и потёр кончик носа ладонью в попытке согреть его. — Ладно, если я буду отмечать Рождество, то это будет в компании...

Он задумался. Катастрофически. По парку они наматывали уже шестой круг, Рэй переставал ощущать себя человеком и думал, что его кровь медленно, но верно начинала становиться гуще и гуще.

— Пойдём в тепло.  
— О-о, — потянул Том, — я знаю одну кебабную. Там офигенно кормят. И даже еду делают, как ты любишь — в перчатках и шапочках.

У Рэя вроде как дёрнулся глаз, хотя скорее он так отреагировал на холод.

— Обязательно туда?  
— В комфортной обстановке мне быстрее придумается.

Как будто Рэй бы никуда его не отпустил, пока Том не придумал себе компанию.

— Ладно, давай.

В кафе оказалась занята половина столиков, Рэй посмотрел за тем, как плиточный пол старательно мыли от грязных следов посетителей.

— Голоден?  
— Чай.

Том подмигнул и пошёл делать заказ. Пока он дожидался у стойки, Рэй достал телефон и написал Турецкому, с вопросом, как там диван.  
«Благополучно покинул своё пристанище.»  
Отлично.  
Рэй проверил почту, свою и рабочую, посмотрел на обилие однотипных тем, кричавших о скидках, каких не видел свет и почувствовал себя каким-то очень уставшим.

— Окей, я придумал компанию, — сказал Том и поставил перед Рэем стакан с чаем. На тарелке у него лежала шаурма.  
— А кебаб?  
— Это кебаб, — показал Том внутренности разрезанной надвое шаурмы, в которой реально виднелось мясо.  
— Ладно. Что за компания?  
— У Мэттью собирается тусовка каждый год, вот кто отринул идею семейного Рождества давным-давно, — Том начал есть и половину предложения произнёс неразборчиво, Рэй угадал большую часть слов.  
— Ладно.  
— Старший брат одобряет?

Рэй добавил пакетик сахара в чай и размешал его.

— Считай, что да.

Пока Том ел, Рэй ответил на пару звонков. Во время второго Том потянулся к его стакану с чаем и с хитрым взглядом сделал два щедрых глотка.  
Чая осталось немного, нос Тома вернулся к своему нормальному цвету, а уши всё никак. Рэй чувствовал, как лицо покалывало.

— Что там? Вечная работа?  
— Вроде того, но я всё ещё с тобой, так что считай, что ничего важного.  
— Очень мило.

Они посидели, обсудили работу Тома и его редактора, который обладал скверным характером. Всё было поправимо, Рэй намекнул, что в новом году Том мог спокойно поискать другое место.  
В ответ получил шпильку, что сам почему-то всё ещё не устроился на должность спокойнее, к другому работодателю. Попытался пропустить мимо ушей, что у Тома сердце болело за брата.

— Тебя где-нибудь подстрелят, а я даже не узнаю подробностей.  
— Это тоже своего рода везение.

Из бумажной салфетки Том сложил косого журавлика.

— Знаешь, говорят, если загадать желание и сделать тысячу таких, — пальцем Том толкнул журавля в мягкий клюв, — то оно исполнится.  
— Загадал?  
— Надо подумать, — Том поставил журавлика на держатель для салфеток.

Через полчаса они расстались, Тому нужно было ехать к... Рэй опять не запомнил имя.  
Самому Рэю предстояло добраться до дома Оливера. Для этого требовалось сесть на автобус, проездной он достал из внутреннего кармана и сжимал в руке, пока шёл по улице.  
Он продумывал, что следовало сказать. На пятом варианте остановился. Для трёх агрегатных состояний Оливера больше и не требовалось. Если он находился в подавленном состоянии, то Рэй знал нужные слова. И планировал заодно проверить, не вздумал ли Оливер утопить печаль в алкоголе. Совет Анны про то, чтобы дать Оливеру выпить, не казался стоящим даже близко.  
Поездка в автобусе выдалась долгой, Рэя начало укачивать от постоянного дёрганного движения. И он совсем не помнил, что каждый предыдущий день приносил с собой встречу с Карапузами. Совсем. Это стало ошибкой.  
Особенно тогда, когда прямо возле него, уже на улице, остановилась машина и оттуда вывалился парень. Его вытолкали и послал на хер три раза подряд с разными акцентами.

— Сосите! — крикнул он и вскинул вверх два пальца.

Что с его стороны было смело, учитывая, что из одежды на нём виднелись только носки и трусы.  
Парень этот повернулся к Рэю, а Рэй встал как вкопанный, не готовый к очередным рождественским бракованным чудесам. Особенно таким.  
Как звали конкретно этого пацана он знал — Эрни. Фантастический придурок.

— Добрый... день, — выдал Эрни, стоя на мокром асфальте и пытаясь не сжаться от холода целиком и полностью.  
— Точно добрый? — Рэй испытывал внутренний ужас.  
— Нет, нихуя, — проскрипел Эрни и начал скакать с ноги на ногу.

Похоже, исполнение всех чудес действительно легло на плечи Рэя. Пусть он ещё вспоминал опрометчивое решение парней, и каждый раз старался не скрипеть зубами. И всё же положение было безвыходным.

— Полицию вызвать? — спросил Рэй.  
— Что? Они этих пидоров не догонят, — холод явно не позволял Эрни выражаться мягче.  
— Я про тебя, отвезут в участок, погреешься в машине, а потом и там.  
— Других опций нет?  
— По снегу в носках давно бегал?  
— Д-дохуя д-давно, — уже стуча зубами ответил Эрни.  
— Тогда иди за мной и постарайся молчать.

Рэй направился к дому Оливера, до того оставалось немного — меньше минуты. В положении Эрни каждая секунда наверняка растянулась в бесконечность.  
Повезло, Оливер открыл дверь быстро, и так же быстро начал пытаться не пустить Рэя внутрь.

— Я знаю всё, Рэй, давай не сегодня.  
— Да я бы с радостью, — пришлось подвинуться в сторону на не расчищенных от снега ступенях и явить Оливеру Эрни, — только тут такая проблема, которой лишь ты сможешь помочь.

С тихим «что за хрень» Оливер всё-таки запустил их в дом.

— Это кто?  
— Меня зовут Эрни, — представился тот, продолжая дрожать. С носков начало течь на пол.  
— Носки сними, камин вроде зажжён, — растерянно ответил Оливер, следом стащил с комода шарф, почти наверняка принадлежавший его будущей бывшей жене. — На, вытри.

Взгляд, которым Эрни посмотрел на Рэя, в общем-то тоже можно было охарактеризовать как «что за хрень». После небольшого промедления, указание было выполнено.  
Эрни прошлёпал мимо них к камину, он даже не пытался не дрожать.

— Это какие-то новые методы работы? — уточнил Оливер.  
— Нет, это случайность, с которой ничего не сделаешь.

Рэй подумал, что стоило взять машину. Хотя тогда он бы точно не встретил Эрни. А так всё вроде бы выглядело... верно?  
Эрни затаился, Рэй разглядывал его спину и заметил несколько шрамов. В таком виде Карапуз не мог принести больших неприятностей.

— Так что? — спросил Оливер, он точно не был настроен на долгую беседу.  
— Тебе нужно явиться в суд, — спокойно ответил Рэй.  
— Я помню. Я приду.  
— Да?  
— Да, или тебе уже дали указание караулить меня?  
— Пока нет. Ты бы позвонил Анне, успокоил её сам.  
— Не хочу её слышать, никого из них, — в голосе Оливера сквозила усталость такая, которую нельзя было заметить в выражении лица, — у них всё всегда на мази, Рэй. Так не бывает.  
— Но стараться-то никто не запрещает.  
— Получается, я старался плохо, — так Оливер говорил про семью, про то, что мог лишиться родительских прав. Хотя даже ничего не делал для подобного наказания.

Рэй знал наверняка, Рэй проверял, Рэй нанимал людей, об этом тоже попросила Анна. Адвокаты другой стороны оказались хороши в своей работе. Даже если приходилось где-то соврать, они делали это так, что подкопаться не удалось. Можно было запросто почувствовать поражение, что Оливер и делал.  
Положив руку ему на плечо, Рэй его встряхнул.

— Это не конец света, а развод, — он и сам такое пережил и ничего, живой, здоровый, пусть и не очень-то доверяющий людям. Всё продолжалось. — Родительских прав тебя не лишат, нужно явиться. Это сейчас всё, что от тебя требуется.  
— Я понял.

Продолжая греться, Эрни сел по-турецки, он молчал всё это время, слушая разговор.

— У меня нет желания тебя доставать, — сказал Рэй. Он не врал. — Я тебя понимаю. Положение, в котором ты оказался, — хотя тут Рэй был в выигрыше, у него от брака не осталось детей, повезло. Но побывать отцом с того момента он успел множество раз, на час или два, на несколько дней. Не только для детей, но и для взрослых людей. Примерно таких, как Оливер в тот момент.

Оливер кивнул.  
Они вместе прошли на кухню, где Оливер закурил, не выходя на задний двор. Рэй заглянул в холодильник, еды он там увидел мало.

— Ты что ешь?  
— Лапшу, пиццу, выхожу куда-нибудь, — ответил Оливер и пожал плечами.  
— Надеюсь, это временная фаза.  
— Конечно временная, я так стресс заедаю, — он хлопнул себя по животу, которого особо-то и не было. Оливер всегда отличался подтянутым телосложением, которое поддерживал ещё со времён университета.  
— Ладно, не буду приседать на уши.  
— Да уж, спасибо, — в голосе Оливера уже не слышалось никакой остроты. — Ну, всё, инспекция закончена?  
— Почти, — в этом году, перед судом следовало всё повторить. Рэй заглянул в мусорное ведро, там валялась только одинокая упаковка от чипсов. — Теперь всё.

В гостиной Эрни не двигался с места, выбрал технику игнорирования очевидной проблемы. И самой, пожалуй, большой.

— Так это что за недоразумение? — ещё раз спросил Оливер.  
— Лучше тебе не знать, — Рэй увидел, как Эрни дёрнул ногой. — Поможешь?  
— Вызвать полицию? — от повтора собственного вопроса, Рэй усмехнулся и качнулся с мысков на пятки.  
— Дай ему во что-нибудь одеться.  
— Насколько что-нибудь?  
— Чтобы можно было доехать в такси без подозрений в сексуальных домогательствах к водителю.  
— Без проблем.

Через десять минут Эрни был обут в старые ботинки Оливера и домашний халат. К сожалению, остальная его одежда Эрни не подходила по размеру от слова «совсем».

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Эрни и сгрёб носки.  
— Ты можешь мне позвонить, — предложил Рэй уже на пороге, — понимаю, мы не друзья, но...  
— Но буду иметь в виду, ладно. Счастливо добраться, куда бы вы не собирались, — Оливер тихо закрыл дверь.  
— Мистер Смит... — начал Эрни, насупившись.  
— Молчи, — Рэй вызывал такси.

И в такси он пару раз попросил Эрни помолчать, отсев от него максимально далеко. Когда машина остановилась у зала, Эрни попытался что-то сказать, Рэй его перебил.

— Передай остальным, что это было последнее рождественское чудо. Вообще. Больше не ждите, — и добавил к этому фирменную улыбочку-оскал.  
— Понял, — кивнул Эрни и свалил из машины.

Видеть человека в домашнем халате и ботинках, который пытался перепрыгнуть мерзкие серые и мокрые сугробы — да, Рэй не думал, что мог испытать чувство удовлетворения от подобного.

— Два дня до праздника, а уже сколько веселья, — пробурчал таксист.

Всё мироздание регулярно устраивало ему отсчёт до Рождества.  
По пути домой Рэй успел подумать про Тома, который совсем немного разминулся с одним из Карапузов, чей клип всё же посмотрел. Поразительно.

***

Звонком его разбудил Турецкий:  
— Ты заедешь?  
— Нет, — Рэй повернулся на другой бок и высунул из-под одеяла ногу, в спальне было светло. Сколько он проспал? — Который час?  
— Десять.

Десять. Он попытался войти в состояние паники, но вспомнил, что предыдущим вечером ему позвонил Майкл и сказал:

— Всё, давай выходные, я не вывожу.  
— У кого выходные? — спросил Рэй.  
— У меня, у тебя. Я верю, что ты сможешь бессовестно поставить перед этим фактом Кита, — Майкл сделал паузу, — и Уильяма, пусть не скучают вдвоём.  
— Это тренировка, да?  
— Да, для них. Так что с завтрашнего дня и вплоть до... — Майкл раздумывал, сколько мог себе позволить делать по-минимуму. — Третьего января? Думаешь, так будет нормально?  
— Нормально, — согласился Рэй.

Поэтому он всё ещё спал.

— Заезжай хоть кофе попить, — попросил Турецкий, в голосе сплошной восторг. Фотографию он в итоге не прислал, теперь же хотел, чтобы Рэй увидел снеговика сам.  
— Что, диван пришёлся тебе по душе?  
— Я на нём спал, — заржал он в трубку, — рискнул. Офигенно, но кровать всё же лучше. Спасибо, так что давай, открывай свои голубые очи, и не завтракай.

Пришлось послушаться. Перед тем, как выйти из дома, Рэй разыскал одну из старых шапок, та постоянно съезжала на глаза, зато ушам было тепло. Самый очевидный минус — с укладкой стоило попрощаться.  
Турецкий встретил его крепкими объятиями, Рэй постарался ответить тем же. Снеговик на самом большом стекле реально походил на Рэя, очки, правда, выдались максимально кривыми. 

— Ты так и не сказал! — напомнил Турецкий.  
— Я и не скажу, тебе придётся смириться и кормить меня десертами до конца жизни.  
— Этот пункт в контракте прописан изначально.

На завтрак Рэй получил тарелку блинов, а ещё клубнику, чернику и малину.

— Соус хочешь?  
— Карамельный, — попросил Рэй и вспомнил про попкорн, который они ели с Томом.  
— Так вот, — продолжил Турецкий, после того как поставил между ними банку с соусом, — я уезжаю сегодня вечером, не жди меня следующие три дня.  
— Мы не поедем к родителям, — Рэй запихнул в рот так много, что с трудом жевал.

Глаза Турецкого расширились.

— Да неужели?  
— Ага, Том будет отмечать с друзьями.  
— А ты?  
— Не буду отмечать, — удалось сказать между попытками не опрокинуть на себя тарелку от жадности и не измазаться в соусе. Рэй оказался очень голодным.  
— Херня какая-то, — выдал Турецкий и начал чесать затылок, — не хочешь со мной?  
— Честно? Я никуда не хочу. Оставьте это Рождество без меня.  
— Знаешь, именно это ответил бы Гринч как раз перед тем, как попытаться спиздить Рождество. Шапка у тебя уже есть, — Турецкий показал на его волосы, Рэй автоматом попытался их пригладить, безуспешно. — Мешок нужен, это тоже наверняка не проблема.  
— Да, так что уезжай подальше и не переживай, до твоей семьи я точно не доберусь.  
— Это не так работает.

Турецкий отвлёкся от Рэя, встал и поговорил с кем-то у кассы, пожелал всем счастливых праздников и попутно попытался всучить те самые новые пончики. Успешно.

— Возьмёшь с собой? — спросил он, вернувшись, и кивнул себе за спину, намекая, что Рэй мог позволить всё, что угодно.

Рэй уже обожрался блинами и доедал ягоды.

— Нет, или что-нибудь улучшения пищеварения.  
— Ха-ха, стареешь.  
— Слишком вкусно.  
— Я ей передам, — видимо, Турецкий взял кого-то нового на кухню.  
— Как там... Элфи?  
— Элли, — поправил Турецкий. — Мы ходили попить кофе, ей пока особенно некогда, постоянно участвует в ярмарках. Поёт тоже замечательно.  
— Поёт? — удивился Рэй.  
— Ага, в хоре, сейчас самое время.  
— Ага, стоять на холоде и петь, — Рэй вроде бы правильно понял, что занималась Элли именно этим, вряд ли дело касалось церквей.  
— Это всё ненадолго, по несколько песен и в тепло.  
— Фантастика.

Напоследок Турецкий всё-таки всучил ему упаковку с шестью кусками разных тортов.  
Рэй подумал, куда ему следовало сходить. Что ему нужно? Заказать продукты, но это лучше делать из дома. В кино не хотелось, в торговых центрах наверняка было достаточно людей.  
И с тортом его мобильность снизилась.  
Пришла идея доехать в «Голову Короля», посмотреть своими глазами, как там всё украсили. В машине Рэй устроил торт на пассажирском сидении и посмотрел на ремень безопасности. Вставать и убирать сладости в багажник уже не хотелось.  
Он доехал без пробок, припарковался и взял с собой торт, намереваясь оставить его там. Бобби сладости любил из-за жены, так что ничего бы не пропало.

— Рэй, — Бобби взмахнул руками, показывая, как красиво стало в баре.

Да, здесь точно повысился уровень уюта.

— Отлично.

Рэй поставил упаковку на барную стойку и подошёл к искусственной ели. Та отлично смотрелась.  
Открылась дверь, кто-то пришёл. Рэй разглядывал гирлянду, касался огоньков, проверяя, не были ли те слишком горячими, нет. Одна гирлянда горела постоянно, вторая медленно мигала через каждую вторую лампочку, а третья то затухала, то загоралась снова. Значит, эти режимы выбрал Бобби для себя, хорошо, достаточно разнообразно.  
Рэй посмотрел вниз и увидел кроссовки.  
Перевёл взгляд выше — на Тренера.

— Рэй, — поздоровался тот.  
— Привет, — ответил Рэй и снова посмотрел на гирлянду.  
— Есть разговор, — сказал Тренер.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Ощущение, что я не в центре внимания, — Рэю пришлось посмотреть на него ещё раз. Заметить другие очки, тёплый шарф, красный нос и морщинки на лбу из-за поднятых бровей. Домиком. Прямо как у сына того Карапуза. Да, всё было верно.  
— В чём дело?  
— Присядем?

Рэй снял пальто и шарф, остался в шапке. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы решиться снять и её, и не начать лихорадочно зачёсывать волосы. Сейчас бы точно пригодилась расчёска, которой Рэй так и не разжился. А это было вариантом для подарка от Турецкого. Следовало написать об этом. И постараться много не шутить.  
Тренер сел за стол в одежде, или разговор предстоял короткий или Тренер мёрз сильнее Рэя. Вспомнился ноябрь, нет, второе точно не подходило под категорию правды.

— Чай у вас тут есть?  
— Бобби, сделай чай, — громко попросил Рэй. Обратился уже к Тренеру: — Чёрный?  
— Чёрный, — так же громко ответил Тренер.

Когда они согрелись, чтобы говорить, Тренер продолжил.

— Я особо не верю в чудеса, — он постучал кончиком пальца по столу, — но за прошедшую неделю умудрился услышать про пять чудес.  
— Ничего не было.  
— Ну да, как-то так ты сказал почти каждому Карапузу. Правда, ты не принял в расчёт, что они любят трепать языком.

Ага, не принял, Рэй отлично знал это. Он слабо надеялся, что все его поступки останутся в тесном кругу Карапузов. С Тренером они в последний раз разговаривали месяц назад, уже после того, как тот застрелил русских.  
В общем-то, оба разговора неприятно горчили, Рэй не обижался, он прекрасно понимал. И вот.

— Они уверены, что ты какой-то дух Рождества, который награждает их за примерное поведение.  
— Которого не было.

Тренер усмехнулся и показал ладони, соглашаясь.

— И тем не менее.  
— Так ты зачем здесь? Убедиться, что я — не коллективная галлюцинация?  
— Нет, вообще-то я хотел... — Тренер замешкался, вдохнул и продолжил, — предложить мир?  
— Мир?  
— Мир и рождественский обед, если точно.

Жаль, что чай быстро закончился, Рэй бы с радостью спрятался за чашкой от внимательного взгляда Тренера.

— Не спросишь даже, занят ли я?  
— Ты занят? — с готовностью поинтересовался Тренер.  
— Нет, — Рэй посмотрел на гирлянду. Дома всё было унылым по сравнению с этим буйством красок, которое окружало его повсюду последнюю неделю.  
— Так что?  
— Как-то это, — звучало странно. Слишком спокойно, наверняка что-то должно было случиться. Правда, Рэй так быстро не смог бы придумать, что именно. Беспокойство вертелось рядом, пока ещё не успело вплестись в фантазию.  
— А?  
— Странно, — закончил Рэй. — Странно всё это. Я помог парням, мне ничего не нужно.

Тренер кивнул, отодвинул стул, Рэй уже думал, что тот собирался уходить. Вместо этого Тренер упёрся локтем в стол и наклонился немного ближе, всё ещё не нарушая личное пространство Рэя.

— Может, это нужно мне? Хватит тебя ещё на одно чудо?  
— Оно должно случиться сегодня.  
— Что?  
— Если чудеса случались пять дней подряд, то шестое должно быть сегодня.  
— Его можно отложить, к примеру, согласись. Я обещаю, что будет вкусный обед.

Бобби в этот момент с интересом разглядывал куски торта и крутил упаковку.

— Ладно, — Рэй сдался. Арчи бы над ним посмеялся. Сказал бы что-то про усталость, раз Рэй не мог сказать «нет».

Рэй не хотел. Что-то ощущалось незаконченным. С того раза, с последней встречи. С того скомканного прощания, в котором Рэй уже не упоминал о «потом».

— О, — похоже, Тренер рассчитывал на долгие уговоры. — Аллергии нет?  
— Нет, — Рэй покачал головой и посмотрел на тёплый шарф. Подумал о том, что у Тренера уже вспотела шея. — Будешь знакомить с родственниками?

Тихо рассмеявшись, Тренер сел ровно.

— Нет, я же обещал мир, а не хаос.  
— А, — так было у всех. Свой собственный хаос: любимый, терпимый, тяжёлый, ненавистный. На любой вкус, на любой цвет.  
— Телефон тот же?  
— Да.

Стало понятно, что сюда Тренер приехал наугад.

— Почему не позвонил?  
— Не хотел слышать отказ по телефону, нужно было увидеть твоё лицо, — взглядом он остановился на волосах Рэя. Лежавших в полном и бесповоротном беспорядке.  
— Я не отказал.  
— Видишь, я не зря приехал.

Тренер встал, поправил куртку.

— Смотрю, ты лучше подготовился, — кивнул он на шарф Рэя. Всё ещё рождественский.  
— Пришлось.  
— Я напишу тебе адрес.

Стоило бы ответить, что Рэй знал адрес, но он только кивнул.

— И время.  
— До завтра.

После того, как Тренер ушёл — Рэй ещё смотрел, куда он направился, и, похоже, что в сторону автобусной остановки, так что понятно, почему нос был красным, — Бобби спросил про десерт.

— Забирай, расскажешь потом, какой вкуснее.  
— Спасибо, Рэй, а у меня ничего нет, — он на секунду помрачнел, а потом поднял брови, — пока. Жена что-нибудь испечёт.  
— Договорились, хорошего праздника, — Рэй оделся и напялил шапку, ему стало уже плевать, как косо та сидела.  
— И тебе!

Дома Рэй заказал себе продукты, следом выбрал подарочную корзину с вином, сыром и фруктами. Он не любил приходить в гости с пустыми руками.

— Я буду отмечать Рождество, — он позвонил Тому, чтобы порадовать его.  
— Расскажешь?  
— Расскажу, по факту.  
— Ладно, вредина, у нас завтра будет тусовка, хотя пока количество людей непонятно, и ты не поверишь, будут дети! Не знаю, что из этого выйдет, — раз Том опять не вспомнил про траву, Рэй верил, что праздник вполне мог выйти годным.  
— Ха, хоть где-то мне повезло больше.  
— Да-да, довольствуйся, пока можешь.  
— У меня тут есть для тебя кое-что, — Рэй посмотрел на книгу, которую оставил на обеденном столе.  
— Что?  
— Подарок от Анны.  
— Интересно, что в этот раз, но не говори мне, сохрани интригу.  
— Ладно.  
— И может возьмёшь его завтра? Кто знает, вдруг мы встретимся?

Такое было маловероятно, только если бы они не договорились заранее. Рэй всё же согласился.

— Ладно.  
— Уже завтра, Рэй. Завтра у тебя появится это рождественское настроение, иначе, клянусь... Я не знаю даже, какую угрозу придумать? Я залью тебе слаймом бассейн! — всё же выдал Том, задыхаясь.  
— И сам будешь его вычищать, — уверил его Рэй.  
— Это ещё недостоверная информация. Ладно, всё. Завтра будь готов, механизм такой: просыпаешься, потягиваешься и чувствуешь, что день особенный.  
— Постараюсь.

В тот вечер Рэй долго разглядывал внутренний двор и думал, что там не хватает нормальных украшений. Тех, которые подходили под сезон, к которому у него не лежала душа.  
В общем, он начал противоречить самому себе, а значит, следовало пойти спать.  
Утром предстояло принять две доставки и придумать, что надеть.  
Или проснуться и понять, что всё это плохая идея, написать Тренеру и отказаться.  
Рэй в последний раз взглянул на пустой стол и скамейку, которые сейчас наверняка были слишком холодными, чтобы сидеть на них. И отправился в тёплую постель.

***

Доставка с продуктами приехала после того, как Рэй закончил сушить волосы. Пока раскладывал еду по местам, подумал, что что-то было не так, не мог понять, что, пока не надел очки.  
И всё же со зрением у него явно были проблемы.  
Вся гостиная оказалась завешана гирляндами-фонариками и переливающимися разными цветами обычными гирляндами, возле камина стояла наряженная ёлка, игрушки на ней висели серебристого цвета. На обеденном столе вместо вазы был лишь конверт.  
«Попробуй сказать, что у тебя нет настроения!  
И я придумаю что-то ещё.»  
Том… Рэй забил на продукты и сел на диван, ёлка украшала собой всё вокруг, фонарики не казались детской нелепицей, а гирлянда гипнотизировала Рэя.  
Он просидел там чёрт знает сколько, пока в дверь вновь не позвонили — доставили подарочную корзину.  
Получилось так, что завтрак он пропустил. Съел только круассан, который лёг совсем не так, как выпечка Турецкого, и влил в себя половину чашки кофе.  
Сделал фото и послал его Арчи, тот перезвонил.

— Я же не ослеп?  
— Том устроил.  
— Ты вырастил отличного брата, поздравляю.  
— Как там подарки? Упаковал?  
— Криво и косо, — на фоне слышались крики детей, — но справился. Скажу, что Санта был пьян.  
— Неплохая отмазка, очень поучительная.

Рэй рассказал, что они с Томом не собирались ехать к родителям.

— Ты уже предупредил их?  
— Сейчас, заряжусь энергией от тебя и позвоню.

Через десять минут Рэй мял в пальцах целлофан упаковки от корзины и слушал мать. Она не сильно расстроилась, но несколько раз спросила не заболели ли они, или не случилось что-то хуже, раз не собирались приезжать. После того, как Рэй уверил, что с ними всё в порядке, но приезд придётся отложить, разговор переключился на отца, его рассуждения о грядущей войне, о том, как у него ныло колено, а половину персонала в ближайшее время ожидало сокращение.  
Кое-как сумев поддержать односторонний разговор, Рэй попрощался.  
Перевёл взгляд на ёлку и улыбнулся.  
В этот момент Тренер прислал сообщение. Настало время собираться. Рэй выбрал самые мягкие джинсы из тех, кто у него были, обошёлся без рубашки, нашёл водолазку и свитер, тоже мягкий, такой, который следовало носить в поисках максимального комфорта.  
Выключив гирлянды, Рэй взял книгу с корзиной и вышел из дома.  
Корзину он всё-таки пристегнул. Книгу положил под неё.  
У дома Тренера Рэй припарковался без проблем, похоже, много кто решил уехать на праздники.  
Рэй собирался позвонить в домофон и не успел — дверь открылась и оттуда вывалился Тренер. В надетой наизнанку шапке, куртке, натянутой только на одно плечо и без шарфа — точнее, шарф торчал из кармана.

— Привет! — шальным голосом поздоровался, перехватил у Рэя корзину, словно это было ограбление. — Поехали.  
— Куда?  
— Да надо срочно, а я тебя тут не могу оставить, — он наматывал шарф и оглядывался, пока не заметил машину Рэя. — Из-за гостеприимства, но если хочешь...  
— Поехали, — Рэй уже понял, что ему предстояло их увезти.  
— Вот адрес, — Тренер привычным движением воткнул свой телефон в держатель и Рэй посмотрел маршрут.

Что-то смутно знакомое.  
На месте они были через полчаса, Тренер за это время рассказал Рэю что-то о своей родне, о зале, о соседке, жаждущей познакомить его со своей собакой. О том, как в прошлом году ему пришлось помогать тушить пожар в соседнем доме. Про чудеса Рэй решил не говорить.  
Корзинка покачивалась на заднем сидении.

— Это мне? — всё же спросил Тренер.  
— Ага, — Рэй посмотрел на его шапку.

В этот момент Тренер сказал:  
— А у тебя шапка неправильно надета, — довольно так сказал.  
— Не переживай, — Рэй не пытался исправить ситуацию, — у тебя она вообще наизнанку.

Тренер посмотрел в зеркало и рассмеялся.

— Если это недоброе утро, то оно затянулось, — он стянул шапку и начал нервно мять её в пальцах.

Они подъехали к нужному дому, Рэй зарулил на парковочное место к гаражу. Тренер быстро буркнул:

— Подожди здесь, — и с рекордной скоростью взобрался на ступени, чтобы начать барабанить в дверь.

Всё, что дальше видел Рэй, это как двери открылись и Тренера утянули в дом.  
У Рэя внутри всё сжалось. Вот оно — то самое рождественское чудо, которого хотел от него Тренер. Нужно было чётче формулировать желание.  
Пока Рэй открывал бардачок, ему пришло сообщение от Тома.  
Адрес и приписка «СРОЧНО».  
Адрес — тот самый, куда приехал Рэй. Вместо того, чтобы бежать в дом, он позвонил брату.

— Скажи мне, что тебя не держат в заложниках.  
— Неа, а ты когда приедешь красть Рождество? — его не волновало, что у Рэя были планы.  
— Я уже здесь.  
— Да? У нас тут как раз случилось пополнение.  
— Это моё пополнение, — Рэй не успел смутиться тому, как прозвучал, — ты про Тренера?  
— Вау, ты реально там?

Легкие, неспособные что-то скрыть занавески раскрылись и Рэй увидел, как Том вжался лбом в стекло. Совсем как в детстве.

— Охереть, давай заходи!

Рэй взял с собой корзину и книгу, которой планировал настучать брату по голове, вылез из машины, поставил её на блокировку и пошёл следом за Тренером. В неизвестность.  
Том точно так же втянул Рэя внутрь.

— Ну и морозильник же там, — он стянул с Рэя шапку и забрал книгу, а после чего помог и с корзиной. — С Рождеством!  
— С Рождеством, — ответил Рэй и увидел количество верхней одежды, от которой крючки рисковали сорваться. — Что здесь происходит?

Он заметил на свитере Тома — с носатым оленем — стикер с именем.

— Мы празднуем в хорошей компании, обещаю. За вино спасибо, а то алкоголь вообще никто не притащил, — от взгляда Рэя Том выпрямил спину и торжественно продолжил, — обещаю не пить.

Том отвёл его на кухню, где Рэй увидел Джима и Мэла, те пытались не спалить попкорн. С запахом карамели.

— Мистер Смит, — поздоровались они.  
— Том? — опасно произнёс Рэй.  
— Да давайте уж просто — Рэймонд, — хихикнул тот. — Тебе нужно имя.

Пока Карапузы делали вид, что их жутко интересовал попкорн, Том вернулся со стикером, написал размашистым почерком «Рэй», так, чтобы получилось «Меня зовут Рэй» и налепил его на свитер, постаравшись не заляпать пальцы.

— Уже лучше. Так ты избегаешь неловкости в разговоре…  
— Всего-то пялишься на чужие сиськи, — заметил подошедший Эрни. Его наличие Рэя не смутило.  
— Объяснишь? — спросил Рэй.  
— Ты предоставил мне решать, какое я хочу Рождество, я выбрал — хочу с тобой, но без предков. Пожалуйста, всё сбылось.  
— Всё было подстроено, — не согласился Рэй.  
— Вот сок, чтобы было не так горько, — Джим поставил перед ним два стакана.  
— Вишнёвый?  
— Ага.

Рэй сделал глоток.  
В гостиной, куда его отвёл Том, людей было много, но недостаточно много, чтобы почувствовать себя дискомфортно.  
Тренер расположился на диване, на коленях у него сидел Дилан и что-то рассказывал.  
Мебели было немного, но места на всех хватало, кто-то спустился с лестницы с двумя стульями.

— От помощи не откажусь, — парень с тёмными вьющимися волосами выглядел немного замученным.  
— Почему не позвал никого? — с этими словам Том забрал у него стулья и поставил их, чтобы усадить себя и Рэя.  
— Твой брат?  
— Да.  
— По глазам заметно, — Рэй разглядел его имя — Мэттью. Тот, чья это вечеринка, если можно было так всё назвать. — Пора включить музыку.

Мягко и уверенно он подошёл к ёлке, которая удобно располагалась у окна, переливаясь огнями. Пока Рэй пытался прочитать чьи-нибудь ещё имена, рядом сел Тренер, а Том занял его место и уже ему Дилан что-то рассказывал. Ещё трое детей пытались синхронно хлопать друг другу в ладоши, создавая удивительно мало шума.

— Рождественское или нет? — спросил Мэттью, открытый для предложений.  
— Да!  
— Нет!  
— Кажется, голоса разделились, будем смешивать.

Через минуту Рэй услышал, как заиграла музыка, что-то неспешное и ему не знакомое. Парни и девушки улыбнулись.

— Почему у меня ощущение, что мы здесь старше всех и должны присматривать за детским садом? — спросил Рэй.  
— Вообще-то, я тоже в вашем лагере, — на плечо Рэя легла рука и сжала. Говорила женщина.  
— Луиза, — поздоровался Тренер.  
— Джеймс, — ответила та. — Я ненадолго, нужно уезжать, что-то мне подсказывало, что было не лишним проверить, хватит ли еды на такую компанию.

Рэй повернул голову и посмотрел на Тренера ещё раз.  
Джеймс. И смайлик в конце — почерком Тома.

— Еды… — в тот момент Джеймс выглядел задумчивым, как никогда. — У меня полный дом еды.  
— Полный? — задал вопрос Рэй, пока Луиза обходила остальных людей, она уже прощалась, кто-то целовал её в щёку, кто-то сжимал руку в своих ладонях. Дети так вообще лезли обниматься.  
— Я немного перестарался, — тот пожал плечами, — но свои способности не переоценил.  
— Половину ночи не спал?  
— Всего-то треть, ничего смертельного, — фраза закончилась зевком.  
— Значит, Джеймс?  
— Мёрфи, если тебе нужно.  
— Твоя фамилия в свете последних событий звучит всё интересней, — Рэй отпил сок, следя за тем, как Эрни надел на Тома ободок в рогами.  
— Стараюсь не вставать с постели с этой мыслью каждый день. 

Они болтали, Джеймс рассказывал, кто ещё здесь был: сёстры, девушки и подруги, а вместе с ними друзья и братья. Полный дом. Рэя же больше интересовало, что могло заставить Джеймса так сюда сорваться.

— Что тебе написали Карапузы?  
— Они не написали, они позвонили и на последнем издыхании сообщили адрес. 

Очередной повод порадоваться тому, что Рэй доехал быстро. 

— Понятия не имею, чего я ждал…  
— И с этой мыслью ты тоже стараешься не вставать с постели? — не сдержался Рэй и улыбнулся.

Чем дольше они разговаривали, тем шумнее становилось вокруг. В какой-то момент начала появляться еда: сочное мясо, овощи, подливка — всё это Рэй ел с особенным удовольствием. Каждый раз, когда взгляд падал на Тома, Рэй думал, что они в этот самый момент могли сидеть и молчать в родительском поместье. Молчать и прокручивать в голове варианты несостоявшихся диалогов.  
Рэй бы обязательно сбежал покурить. Снова и снова, пока отец не заметил бы, что Рэю стоило избавиться от пагубной привычки.  
Эрни и Бенни притащили стол, который который к счастью для всех, мог раскладываться в большой овал.

— О, так-то лучше.

Кто-то поставил свою тарелку на стол и продолжил есть, несколько людей, включая Тома, предпочли остановиться ненадолго.  
Когда у Рэя опустела тарелка, а Джеймс почти справился со своей порцией, сменилась музыка, стала рождественской с обязательными переливами колокольчиков. Мэттью плавно двигался у окна, Том плюхнул на стол еловую ветвь и следом поставил откупоренные бутылки вина.

— Кто будет пить?

Несколько людей подняли руки.

— Кто будет сок?

В ответ Рэй покрутил своим стаканом.

— Вот кто будет сок, тот пусть идёт на кухню и наливает сам, у меня тут задание, — с этими словами Том опустил несколько бокалов на стол и начал разливать вино, не забывая трясти ободком, в котором тоже были спрятаны несколько бубенцов.  
— Хочешь? — поинтересовался Рэй у Джеймса, когда встал.  
— Да.  
— Какой?  
— Любой, — тот поправил очки и следил за размашистыми движениями Тома, явно обеспокоенный за целостность всех видов стекла.

После того как еда немного улеглась, а дети продолжили играть, на столе медленно начали появляться десерты.

— Это для тех, кто любит орехи, это для тех, кто обожает ягоды, это вообще для всех, — последнее прозвучало в адрес пудинга.  
— А что для тех, кто уже готов лопнуть?  
— Ещё одна порция мяса.

Раздался смех, перекрывший всё, Рэй не заметил сразу, что смеялся вместе с остальными.  
Во время поедания десерта начались перекрёстные вопросы. задавал один человек, отвечал другой и он же спрашивал дальше.  
Дошла очередь до Рэя. Спрашивал Мэттью.

— Вопрос Смитам, для тех, кто не понял, кто тут Смит, прошу обратить внимание на глаза. Зеркало души? Точно-точно. Итак, я уже столько лет слышу историю про гольфкарт, но никогда не слышу её верно. Каждый раз, — Мэттью закатил глаза, Рэй его прекрасно понимал, — что-то меняется. Как-то раз там был даже не Том, а какой-то другой пацан и рассказ вёлся от его перспективы.

Том настолько не хотел отвечать на вопрос, что свалил всё на Рэя. Ну, как свалил, запихнул себе в рот половину невесть откуда взявшегося мандарина и вынужден был закрыть половину лица рукой, то ли чтобы не подавиться, то ли чтобы никто не видел, если бы сок потёк наружу.  
Рэй пнул бы его под столом, но расстояние не позволяло. 

— Это история не для детских ушей, — сухо сказал Рэй.  
— Совсем? — поинтересовался Дилан, который стоял у стола и упирался подбородком в его край, на лице сплошное ожидание.

Да и не только у него, похоже, что Мэттью умудрился заинтересовать всех и каждого. Даже тех, кто Тома до сегодняшнего утра не знал. И Рэя. Ох уж эти Смиты...

— Могу рассказать коротко, чтобы суть была понятна детям, взрослым же придётся додумывать детали самостоятельно.  
— О, нет, не надо нам такой радости, — ответил Мэттью. Неужели он надеялся, что там было что-то относительно адекватное? — Или расскажешь мне попозже, за сигареткой.  
— Сигареткой! — как-то радостно сказал Мэл, Джеймс вздохнул, но на этом реакция закончилась.  
— Перекур? — хлопнув ладони, предложил Мэттью.  
— Сначала прикончим десерт, — потребовала одна из девушек — кажется, сестра Мэла — не успевшая доесть.  
— Как пожелаете, — он отвесил ей поклон и вернулся к окну, в которое глядел несколько следующих минут, пока заканчивалась очередная песня.

Почему Рэй не мог вспомнить ничего о Мэттью. Как они с Томом познакомились? Да и адрес этот Рэй помнил, пусть и смутно.

— Эрни, — позвал Том, тот вырулил из кухни, что-то отчаянно пережёвывая. — Не хочешь притащить это сюда?  
— Не-а, пусть там стоит, тут стол всё-таки мелкий, — сказал Эрни, когда проглотил добычу.

Рэй понял, что на кухне было ещё полно еды, которую он не успел заметить в первый раз, или её хорошенько запрятали. Плюс, там был сыр и фрукты. И ещё одна бутылка вина.  
Вновь стали задавать вопросы, Рэй извинился и вышел из-за стола, чтобы размять ноги. Он смотрел на завешанную фотографиями стену, на которой Мэттью часто появлялся в компании четырёх парней. Двое их них точно были тут. 

— Технически, раз все живы, то мы можем уехать, — предложил Джеймс, подошедший к Рэю.  
— Дети в порядке, душа спокойна?  
— Да, вроде того, да и вообще, уже три часа прошло.

Что? Часы показывали, что Джеймс говорил правду. Рэй этого вообще не заметил.  
Перед тем, как ответить, Рэй подумал, вслушался в смешение разговоров и музыки, посмотрел на Джеймса, тот уже снова обратил внимание на фотографии, в попытке вглядеться в детали.

— На самом деле, я бы побыл тут ещё.  
— Хорошо, — он улыбнулся.  
— Кто хочет украсить пряники? — это спросила Кейт, дети начали пищать.  
— Тем, кто постарше, можно присоединиться? — уточнил Мэттью.

Рэй и Джеймс выглянули из-за угла, что посмотреть на мини-корзину, заполненную пряниками и маленькими пухлыми мешочками с глазурью. Стало видно, как у Тома загорелись глаза и он попытался найти брата — кажется, к снеговику в очках должен был прибавиться такой же пряничный человечек.  
Пряники съедали быстро, Рэй слышал постоянные щелчки — кто-то старался запечатлеть всё.

— Подарки есть у кого? — это спросил Эрни, он стоял у ёлки, те самые рога уже были на нём. Только тогда Рэй заметил, что у Эрни забавный рождественский свитер, на котором Санта никак не мог пролезть в дымоход.  
— У кого-то точно есть.

Подарки? У Рэя они закончились. Он их особенно и не планировал, книжка, так вообще не от него. Стоило бы озаботиться этим раньше, заказать любимую лакрицу Тома.  
В порядке очереди каждый подошёл к ёлке и поставил на пол коробку, свёрток и прочие мелочи, которые в запакованном виде могли оказаться чем угодно.  
Джеймс подошёл последним, он достал что-то из заднего кармана и прицепил свой дар на ветку — за прищепку игрушки. Единственной, которая там была, не считая звезды.

— Давайте только не на счёт три, — осторожно предупредил Праймтайм, пока крался к ёлке.

Оказалось, подарки у всех были подписаны, что-то вроде Секретного Санты, но с незнакомыми людьми.  
Да и подарки такие, что не всем пригождались. К примеру, Джеймсу досталась маленькая свистушка в форме гуся.  
Он сразу же подудел в неё, определяя дарителя — чья-то дочка.  
Эрни получил старый кассетный плеер с наушниками, музыка, которую он там услышал, пришлась ему по душе, он чуть не зашиб кого-то из гостей, пока качал рукой в воздухе.  
Сверток для Рэя всунул ему Том.

— Покажи мне, что там, — попросил с сияющими глазами.

Внутри лежали палочки-леденцы, в таком количестве, что хватило на всех, Рэю осталось штуки три. 

— Спасибо за помощь, — Дилан стоял рядом и уже облизывал свой леденец, так Рэй понял, что это был подарок от него.

Единственным, кто ничего не нашёл под ёлкой, стал Том.

— Мне стоило привезти тебе что-то кроме книжки, — начал было Рэй.  
— Даже не думай продолжать, — шикнул на него Том и улыбнулся от души, — ты здесь, мне этого достаточно. Лучший подарок, слышишь? 

На этих словах Тома утянули играть шарады, а Рэй собрался покурить.

— Составить тебе компанию? — снова Джеймс.  
— Конечно.

Угостив его сигаретой, Рэй посмотрел на потемневшую улицу, на перемигивающиеся огоньки, на людей: довольных, шумных, счастливых. Ощутил внутри тоже нечто подобное — блестящее счастье, которого пусть и не было много, но его не приходилось долго искать.  
Джеймс приминал снег кроссовком.  
Пока они разговаривали о планах на ближайший год — Джеймс сразу предупредил, что год это слишком много, и лучше брать его половину, если не четверть, — по ступеням поднялся ещё один парень, тот самый четвёртый с фото. Он криво махнул им с высоты и открыл дверь. 

— Кто-то припозднился.  
— Еды там ещё достаточно, да и не думаю, что они скоро угомонятся.  
— Только бы не пошли петь колядки.  
— О нет! — рассмеялся Джеймс, пепел упал ему на куртку, Рэй сдул его.  
— Теперь я уже готов уйти.  
— Вот так? Не попрощаешься?  
— Если следовать логике, что я тот самый человек, приносящий рождественское чудо, то, да, я могу не прощаться. Пойдёшь к ним?

Машина дожидалась Рэя, припорошенная снегом.

— Нет, мне тоже пора.

Они докурили, Рэй предложил довезти Джеймса, Джеймс же наоборот предложил Рэю отдохнуть, а самому доставить его до дома. Как будто пытался вернуть долг, которого не было. Рэй согласился.

— Ты не попробовал вино?  
— Нет, не успел, и не хотел. Извини.  
— Ничего, — Рэй снял очки и закрыл глаза.

В дороге он задремал, Джеймс разбудил его, мягко погладив по плечу, Рэй выплыл из сна и проморгался.

— Ваша карета подана.

На улице Джеймс закутался в шарф посильней и надвинул шапку ниже, стало прохладней, чем до поездки. Рэй забрал у него ключи.  
На двери висел венок с колокольчиками, к которому прикрепили записку:  
«Для закрепления эффекта,  
Арчи.»

— Спасибо, что согласился, я не думал, что Рождество выйдет таким, — подобным образом Джеймс пытался попрощаться.

Рэй вспомнил, что у него холодильник был забит едой.

— Зайдёшь?  
— Ты разве не устал? — он поёжился и засунул руки в карманы.  
— Я сказал, что хочу уйти, ни слова про усталость.

После того как Рэй поставил чайник, а Джеймс устроился в кресле, настала пора заново включить гирлянды. 

— Ощущаю себя как в детстве, — тихо сказал Джеймс, пока разглядывал огоньки — те отражались в стёклах его очков, завораживая Рэя не хуже, чем утром. Утром, которое, казалось, было так давно. — Когда сидишь и ждёшь чудо.

В этот раз чудо ждал от Рэя именно Джеймс, а ничего так и не произошло. Лимит подошёл к концу.  
Рэй зажёг камин, решив, что так атмосфера продержалась бы дольше. Стало теплее, а Джеймс уже успел замотаться в один из пледов.  
Можно было сесть куда угодно, но Рэй выбрал диван, чтобы оказаться поближе к Джеймсу. Они разглядывали то огонь, то огоньки, вид успокаивал.  
Когда чайник закипел, Рэй не сразу отреагировал, увидел лишь, что Джеймс встал. Зашуршал на кухне, этот звук идеально сочетался с потрескиваниями брёвен.

— Держи, — через пару минут он подал чашку, Рэй повернул голову и посмотрел наверх. 

Над головой Джеймса виднелась омела, единственная, которую заметил Рэй. Единственная ли вообще? Спрашивать стоило Тома. И как он (они?) её туда подвесил?

— Спасибо.  
— Да, и ещё кое-что, — Джеймс наклонился, Рэй посмотрел на его губы, ощутил, как пальцы коснулись груди.

Резким движением Джеймс снял стикер со свитера Рэя.

— Так лучше, — он смял бумажку в руке и засунул её в задний карман. Со своим стикером решил так быстро не прощаться.  
— Ну, — Рэй сделал глоток, чай оказался сладким, то, что нужно, — что там с чудом? Всё ещё ждёшь?

Джеймс усмехнулся в свою кружку, пока грел о неё руки.

— Уже нет, — он посмотрел на Рэя и подтолкнул его ботинок кроссовком, привлекая к себе внимание. Взгляд грел не хуже, чем камин.  
— Почему?  
— Чудо нужно для исполнения желания. Оно исполнено, — после паузы, Джеймс продолжил, — просто я не сумел чётко его сформулировать. 

Рэй сфотографировал ёлку, постаравшись уместить в кадр камин. Отправил фотку Турецкому, тот прислал сэлфи, на котором рукой налаживал огромный живот. Рождество удалось.

— Том кое-что просил передать тебе, — Джеймс ушёл за своей курткой, и вернулся обратно, держа ладони сложенными.  
— Что там?  
— Поздравление с Рождеством.

У него на ладони лежала маленькая цветная фотография, на которой совсем ещё мелкий Рэй баловался с очками своего деда. Дед улыбался и позволял шалость.  
Раньше она была чёрно-белой, потом Рэй её разорвал, в приступе ярости и ощущения, что мир закончился. Это случилось после похорон.  
Тому тогда было тринадцать лет и он наблюдал истерику брата.  
Значит, собрал, сохранил и восстановил, ещё и красок добавил.

— Видишь, маленькое чудо, — то, которое преподнёс ему Джеймс, а не наоборот. Вряд ли он успел узнать историю снимка, у Рэя было время рассказать её. Потом, всё потом.

Сейчас он взял фотографию с ладони Джеймса и долго её разглядывал. 

— С Рождеством.  
— С Рождеством, — Рэй посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

Всё внезапно стало ярче.

**Author's Note:**

> [рэй от helensilivren](https://helensilivren.tumblr.com/post/638464405111226368/ray-from-ados-christmas-fic)
> 
> кейт и дилан - придумка моей любимой панды. [заскакивайте почитать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392300/chapters/67463749)  
> это всё как громадный мультивёрс, где можно крутить и вертеть без желания кого-то обмануть
> 
> если вы дочитали текст до конца и он вам понравился - оставляйте комменты. они важны для каждого автора. в праздничную пору - особенно
> 
> поздравляю всех с наступающим <3


End file.
